Make Damn Sure
by AllBeautyDestroyed
Summary: What happens when the line between two friends becomes blurred.
1. We Are Young

**A/N: Since the other story I'm currently working on has been a serious buzzkill, I decided to write something fun. If you guys like it I'll continue it, if not oh well. I'll just stick to the super dramatic and depressing. Lol. Reviews are nice.**

As the raven haired beauty descended the stairs, the first thing her father noticed was how small the dress she was wearing happened to be. He rolled his eyes and thought how much he hated that damn boyfriend of hers.

"Hey daddy." She smiled as she passed by by.

"Whoa young lady. You're insane if you think I'm letting you out of this house wearing that outfit." He scolded. "Where is that boyfriend of yours taking you anyway?"

"Nowhere actually. I'm not going out with him. He's out of town." She answered cheerfully. "Also, I'm 18 now daddy, I can wear what I want." She added.

"Well who are you going out with then? He asked.

Before she answered he heard the familiar sound of a truck coming down the street. He couldn't help but smile. He knew that truck anywhere. Demi. He couldn't help but chuckle. He should of known. His daughter never put that much effort into her appearance unless Demi Torres was involved. Demi was a force of nature. She had been his daughters best friend since they were both 7. There isn't a person on this planet that he trusted with his daughter more than her. She has always looked out for her and loved her unconditionally. He smiled and winked at the 18 year old.

"I see." He said playfully.

"Daddy stop." She laughed.

As he studied his daughter he could tell she was excited. Kids these days, he thought as he shook his head. He has always liked Demi and secretly he always wished that the two of then would end up together. Like most teenage girls though, they were oblivious. He heard the knocking on the door as Demi's knuckles rapped on the hard wood.

When Selena opened the door Demi's jaw nearly hit the floor. That's the smallest fucking dress she had ever seen. It was strapless and it came about mid thigh. It was skin tight and accompanied by a set of stilettos that had thin straps that wrapped around her calves. My god, the slightly shorter girl thought, she's going to give me a heart attack.

She made eye contact with Selena. Demi instantly recognized the mischievous look in her eyes...she did this on purpose. Demi gave the girl a wink and Selena bit her bottom lip in response.

"Hey Mr. Russo." She called out once she noticed the older man reading on the couch. He simply gave a thumbs up and smiled then went back to reading.

"So, you ready Sel?" Demi asked the bombshell in front of her as she pulled her in for a hug.

"The question is if YOU are ready." She smiled, emphasizing the word you.

Demi leaned forward and pressed her lips against Selena's ear as she whispered "You have no idea."

Demi held Selena's hand as they walked out to her truck. She opened the door and helped Selena climb in. The four inch lift made it difficult to climb up when you wore skintight dresses with heels. Demi didn't mind though because it gave her an excuse to put her hands on Selena's ass. Demi's night was off to a great start.

Once they arrive at the party, Demi helped Selena get down from the truck and they headed into the house. Demi draped her arm across Selena's shoulder as they walked up the steps. "Damn Torres! That's a fine ass woman you got there." A tall dark haired boy yelled. "Ow! Ow!" Both girls laughed as they made their way toward him.

"Gunner!" Demi exclaimed as they gave each other a hug. Once he and Demi let go of each other he turned his attention to Selena. "Hey Sel." He smiled as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Gunner." Selena responded.

"Is Matt here yet?" Demi asked.

"Yeah he's inside with Taylor, Joe, and Nick."

"Sweet. Wanna go inside Sel?"

"You lead and I'll follow." She answered.

"You coming Gunner?" Demi turned to the boy and asked.

"Yup. I need another beer anyway."

The three teenagers made their way inside the house. It was packed and the music was loud. Selena grabbed Demi's hand and laced their fingers together as the shorter tattooed girl lead them through the crowd. She loved holding Demi's hand.

As they made their way through the crowd Demi couldn't hate but be annoyed. She hated the way dudes would ogle Selena like she was a piece of meat. She wanted to gouge their eyeballs out with a spoon. All they cared about was the way she looked. They had little interest in her heart. Demi took it upon herself to glare at every slack jawed boy Selena walked by. Fucking douches, she thought.

Once they made it to Matt and the others, Selena could sense that Demi was a little irritated. She wasn't stupid. She knew why. She loved Demi so much. Demi has always protected her. She was her very own knight in shinning armor. She was always defending her honor. It was cute. She liked the way Demi made her feel.

"Hey fuckers!" Matt exclaimed as they walked up. "Hey butt chin!" He grinned playfully at Demi.

Demi laughed. "Look who's talking dude. You've got fuckin ass crack chin for days bro!" She said as she poked him in his dimpled chin.

"Hmm, must be a family thing." He shrugged. Everyone else started laughing at the exchange.

"It's crazy how you guys kinda look alike. Especially considering you're step siblings." Taylor pointed out.

"Imagine what their children would like!" Gunner yelled.

"Fucking gross!" Demi growled while punching Gunner in the bicep. Gunner feigned injury as he laughed.

"Let's chill outback at the firepit." Joe suggested.

Once everyone was settled around the fire, Selena climbed into Demi's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. "You ok Sel?" Demi asked.

"Yes. I'm perfect actually. I just want to be close to you. It's nice that Justin isn't here. He gets super jealous of you for some reason." She said before taking a drink of her beer.

"I think he feels threatened by me for some reason." Demi said as she rolled her eyes.

"I wonder why." Selena said grinning. "You are quite charming." She added.

Demi raised an eyebrow. "Ms. Russo, are you flirting with me?"

Selena bit her bottom lip. "Maybe..." She whispered. She felt Demi move her hand and place it lower and on her back. She shivered as she met Demi's gaze.

"Umm, so I guess Demi and Sel have decided to spend their evening eye fucking each other in plain view of everyone." Matt stated loudly while the rest of the group started making cat calls.

Demi gave him the middle finger while Selena blushed.

"You guys have some major sexual chemistry happening tonight." Taylor teased. "Like seriously."

"I have sexual chemistry with everyone." Demi quipped.

"Fuck yeah buddy!" Gunner laughed while giving her a high five.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Nick shouted over all the commotion. They didn't know it at the time, but their night was about to get interesting.


	2. The Trouble I'm In

**A/N: Thanks guys. I'm glad you all liked it. **

The game started off innocently enough. Most of the dares involved the consumption of alcohol and the occasional dangerous stunt. It wasn't until Miley showed up with Haley and Rayna that things got interesting.

"Miley!" Matt yelled as the group of girls walked over. "What's happening girl?" He asked.

"You guys got started without me? She pouted, over exaggerating her hurt feelings. She then walked over to Nick and sat in his lap. "Hey baby." She smiled. "Miss me?" He leaned in and kissed her in response.

Rayna and Haley said hello to everyone and found themselves somewhere to sit around the fire. Selena became slightly annoyed to see Rayna. She and Demi dated for a long time. They had broken up over the summer but remained friends. She watched as Demi smiled at the blonde. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. Demi looked at her and chuckled.

"Chill babygirl, she's got nothing on you." Demi whispered. Selena leaned back against Demi so that their cheeks were touching. She listened to Demi as she started to sing along to the music.

_"I've got my eyes on you. You're everything that I see. I want your heart, love and emotion endlessly. I can't get over you. You left your mark on me. I want your heart love and emotion endlessly."_

Selena felt Demi purposely press her lips to her ear as she quietly sang the next verse.

"_You're a good girl and you know it. You act so different around me. You're a good girl and you know it. I know go exactly who you could be."_

To Selena, she and Demi were the only people that existed in that moment. She felt drawn to her. She wanted her closer. Before she could get lost further in her thoughts, she heard Miley call out to Demi.

"Torres! How about you stop trying to get into Selena's pants. She's way too virtuous and not single. Get your ass over here and let's do some body shots!" She drawled. Selena opened her mouth in mock horror, then started laughing.

"Body shots!" Gunner yelled over the music.

"Let's do this!" Demi stated as she stood.

Joe and Nick cleared off a table and Haley jumped up and laid down. Miley poured the tequila into the girls navel as she sprinkled a line of salt up her abdomen. Haley took the lime into her mouth and waited for Demi to take the shot. Once Demi was finished, Selena, and Taylor both took one.

"Hey Demi, truth or dare?" Joe asked before doing a shot off of Rayna.

Demi scratched her chin pretending to be in deep thought."Umm, truth." She finally answered, winking at Selena. Selena blushed slightly.

"Did you or did you not fuck Ms. Sullivan?" He asked and the entire group let out various cheers and whistles.

"Guilty as charged." She smiled.

"Oooooh shit!" Matt laughed. "Are you fucking serious? Like a boss son!."

"Yeah. In case you guys are wondering, no her tits are not real." Demi added.

Selena just looked at Demi and shook her head. All the guys gave Demi either a high five or fist bump.

"Truth or dare Tay." Demi said to the blonde girl. She didn't hesitate before answering. "Dare."

Demi smiled mischievously. "Kiss Selena."

"Dem!" Selena scolded with a smile.

"Do it! Take one for one the team!" Nick called out.

Everyone watched as Taylor walked up to Selena and pressed their lips together. Demi had her cellphone out and took a picture. The group of friends continued to dance and drink as the night wore on, hardly any of them could stand.

"Gunner! I love you man!" Matt slurred as he put his arm around his friend. "You're my bro dude." He continued. Gunner gave home a noogie then planted a sloppy kiss on the top if his head.

"Dear lord, I think there was drool in that kiss man!" Matt complained as he playfully shoved Gunner.

"Has anyone seen Demi...or Rayna?" Miley asked.

"Nope." Joe answered. "I don't know where Haley is either."

"You've gotta be shittin' me!" Miley exclaimed.

While Miley and Joe argued about where Demi and the other two girls were, Matt and Selena sat and talked by the fire.

"You and Demi seem to be enjoying eachother tonight." Matt stated.

"Yeah. She's been...different. More affectionate."

"She likes you, you know."

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. It's just hard to say. She flirts with everyone and hooks up randomly. She confuses me. Can you keep a secret?" She asked.

"Of course." Her drunk friend smiled.

"I like her. A lot."

He laughed. "Worse secret ever! It's so fucking obvious Sel!" He teased.

She blushed. "Really?"

"Yes. Really. Especially since that little prick Justin has been on vacation." He frowned at the mention of Justin's name.

"I'm not sure what to do. Demi is amazing, but I'm afraid of losing her. She's my best friend. Plus I have boyfriend." She sighed. "Be nice to Justin! He's a good guy!" She said smacking the tattooed boy's arm.

"If you say so Sel." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Let's do a shot." He poured two shots of vodka and they clanked their shot glasses together and downed the clear liquid.

After a while Haley and Rayna rejoined the group. They looked slightly disheveled and they couldn't stop laughing. They held hands as they walked up to the rest of their friends.

"Umm, gross." Miley said making a gagging gesture. "Wasn't Demi with you guys?" She asked.

"No. This was just a party for two." Rayna replied laughing as Haley held up two fingers and mouthed the word two.

"I saw her inside though. She was shot gunning beers with some of the football players." Haley informed them.

"Hey Gunner, go get Demi. She's inside with the football team. I'm pretty sure they are getting hustled right now." Joe told his completely trashed friend.

As soon as Gunner went in the house, he knew that whatever Demi was doing, she was winning.

"This is bullshit!" He heard one of the guys snarl.

"No. The fact that you drink like a pussy is a bullshit. Ante up bitch. You lost." Demi said poking the boy in the chest.

"Fuck off Torres." He spat back.

"You fuck off!" She yelled back. As she pulled her fist back she felt someone dragging her backward.

"What the fuck!" She squirmed in an attempt to get away.

"Chill out Mike Tyson!" Gunner joked. "It's just me. Come on Dem, lets go back outside."

"Fuck that! That little punk ass owes me money!" She said as she swayed slightly off balance.

"How many beers did you down?"

She thought for a moment scratching her head. "Umm, like 8."

"Holy shit Dem, that's fucking awesome!" He said grinning. "But seriously, look at that beautiful girl sitting all alone over there." He said pointing at Selena.

Demi immediately headed back outside. As she approached she couldn't help but think to herself how beautiful Selena was. As she got closer she realized she looked like she was cold.

"Here." She said as she took of her jacket and wrapped Selena in its warmth. The rest of their friends made their way back over to the fire. Everyone was starting to slow down on the drinking which was probably a good thing.

Matt looked over at his step sister and Selena. The sexual tension between the two of them was so thick you could cut it with a knife. He grinned as he got an idea.

"Demi." He said.

"Yo." She replied.

"You up for one last dare?"

"Aren't I always. What you got?" She challenged.

"Kiss Selena."

The air immediately left her lungs. She looked at Selena who just smiled shyly. She suddenly felt nervous. What the fuck, she thought. I kiss people all the time. This shouldn't be getting me worked up.

She turned toward Selena and pulled her closer. She slowly brought their lips together. Without warning Selena wrapped her arms around her neck and pushed her body against Demi's. She heard a soft moan escape her lips. Demi immediately deepened the kiss and tangled her fingers in Selena's hair. She slid her tongue along Selena's bottom lip looking for access, which she immediately granted. When they pulled apart both girls were breathless and panting. As Demi looked into the eyes of the girl she just kissed, she saw the lust and raw passion. Her eyes were dark and full of emotion. They stood there just staring at each other. They both knew that their friendship would never be the same.

"Oh shit..." Nick gasped as everyone stood there wondering what the fuck just happened.


	3. Young And Beautiful

**A/N: This a very short update. Thank you for the reviews and follows. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. Follow me on twitter AViolentEmotion. You can ask me about my stories and make suggestions as well as requests. Hit me up!**

Demi knew the moment Selena's lips touched hers she was in trouble. She trailed her hand down Selena's cheek and felt her shudder as her fingertips brushed her neck. Slowly but surely, their friends realized they were intruding on something private and they discreetly left the area. Demi took a step closer to Selena.

"Demi...I...I can't do this." The taller girl stammered.

Demi took the scared girls hand and pulled her into an embrace. She felt the girls sobs as her body shook.

"Shhh. It's ok Sel. I've got you."

Several minutes passed before Selena pulled away. She excused herself to go to the bathroom. After she left, Demi saw her brother head in her direction.

"Hey." He said quietly. "Sorry about that. I had no idea..." He said nervously.

"Don't worry about it. She said wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "We will be ok." She said looking in the direction Selena had gone.

The rest of the group came over to check on Demi to make sure everything was still good and say goodbye. They all had school in the morning and it was already 3am. Once everyone had left, Demi went to check on Selena.

"You ready to go Sel?" She asked after knocking softly on the bathroom door.

"Yeah." She said as she opened the door and took Demi by the hand. "Let's go home."

The drive home was quiet. Selena scooted into the middle of the bench seat and placed her legs in Demi's lap and leaned her head against her shoulder. Demi wrapped an arm around Selena, and kept her eyes on the road.

"I'm gonna text my dad and tell him I'm staying at your house. Is that ok?" Selena asked.

"Always." Demi answered.

As they pulled up do Demi's house, Selena could feel her heart pounding. She watched as Demi got out of the truck then walked over to the passenger door to help her out. My knight in shinning armor, she thought. She took Demi's hand and hopped out of the truck. They were greeted by Demi's dog Bella, when they entered the house. She watched as Demi dropped down to her knee to receive sloppy kisses from the Pit Bull. She smiled as the tattooed girl started talking to the animal in a high pitched voice.

Once Demi concluded her make out session with the dog, Selena slipped off her heels and headed up the stairs. Demi followed her obediently. The sway of the tall, dark haired girls hips killing her each and every step. Selena walked down the hall and into Demi's room. She let her hair down and asked Demi to help her out of her dress. Demi slowly walked up behind her and grasped the zipper of the dress. She let her knuckles lightly run down the length of Selena's back as he unzipped the skintight garmet. Selena sighed as she leaned her body into Demi's. She rolled her head to the side and leaned her head back onto Demi's shoulder. Neither girl cared that Selena was only wearing a pair of lacy black panties.

"I'm tired." The raven haired beauty murmured.

"I'll grab you something to sleep in. Get in bed." Demi said, her voice low and husky.

Selena could feel Demi's eyes on her as she walked toward the bed. She could feel the goosebumps as they pricked at her flesh. Demi's gaze was predatory. Her eyes dark and full of lust. Selena swallowed the lump in her throat as the brunette walked over to her holding a vintage Mötley Crüe t shirt. Without a word she handed her the shirt and striped out if the clothes she was wearing. She dissappeard into her bathroom and reappeared wearing a tank top and pair of plaid pajama bottoms. Selena pulled the shirt over her head and climbed under the covers. She waited for Demi to get settled before draping her body across the shorter girl and falling asleep wrapped in her embrace.


	4. The Change

**A/N: Enjoy. Find me on twitter AViolentEmotion**

She awoke slightly startled. What. The. Actual. Fuck. She slammed her palms along the nightstand looking for the offensive object. When she finally located the alarm, It was promptly swiped off the surface of her nightstand and onto the floor where it met its untimely demise. Satisfied, she snuggled deeper into the warm abyss of her down comforter and the girl draped across her. Before she had the chance to drift back to sleep, her cellphone began to blare an all too familiar tune. "Jesus fuck!" She shouted at no one in particular, before silencing the phone. She could feel the girl laying next to her starting to stir.

"Dem." She mumbled. "To loud." Her voice was raspy from sleep.

"Ugh. My fucking head." Demi groaned. She rolled Selena's body off of hers and sat up. She let out a heavy sigh and willed her muscles to move her tired limbs out of the comfort of the warm bed. Once She felt the carpet on her bare feet, she stood and slowly walked to her bathroom. As She passed by her desk, she felt a sharp pain in her toes as they smashed into one of the legs.

"Sonofabitch!" She cursed.

"Demi language please." She heard her mom scold from the hallway.

"This is bullshit! My fuckin foot is broken or something!" She was irritated and very hungover.

"Demi." Her mom scolded, glaring from her bedroom door. "Who's that in your bed?" She asked as Selena's arm shot up from the pile of blankets and waved.

Demi rolled her eyes at the older woman and went into the bathroom to shower. Once she exited the shower, she heard someone rustling around in her room. She knew it wasn't Selena. Selena was graceful, whoever was in her room had the grace of Bigfoot.

"Matt, I swear to god I'm gonna fuckin kill you if you don't stop going through my shit!" She yelled at her step brother.

"Chill out. I'm looking for my sunglasses. I left them in here...Dear Jesus! Put some clothes on!" He said as he covered his face.

"Dude. I'm covered. I have a towel on." She said as she walked by and punched his arm. She grabbed his aviators off the dresser and tossed them to him. "Think fast." He snatched them out of the air with his left hand. "Thanks Dem." He smiled. "Now get out. I need to get ready." She ordered.

"Are we taking your truck or my car?" He asked his sister as he headed toward the door. "The truck." She answered. "Sweet." She heard him say as he made his way back to his room.

"Sleeping beauty. It's time to get up." Demi informed the still sleeping girl in the bed.

"Go away." Was the grumbled response.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Russo." Demi smirked as she started to jump on the bed. "Get up! Get up! Get up!" She yelled for added effect.

"Alright! I'm getting up. Just be quiet. My head is pounding." Selena whined.

"Aww poor baby." Demi teased sticking out her bottom lip. She went to her closet and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a gray and purple flannel before walkin out of the room. When she returned, she saw her friend sitting on the bed holding the sides of her head scowling.

"Here, I brought you something." She smiled as she handed her a bottle of red Gatorade and three Advil.

The hungover girl took both items and smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm totally like, your Prince Charming or something." The now completely awake brunette joked.

"You have no idea." Selena replied as she walked to the bathroom stripping off her clothes. Demi watched her until she dissappeared behind the door. Once Selena finished showering, she rummaged through Demi's clothes until she found what she wanted. Once she was dressed, she went downstairs to join the rest of the family for breakfast.

"Did you kids have a late night?" Demi's dad, Eddie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." They all answered in unison. Before busting out into laughter.

"What is so funny? Her mom asked.

"Nothing mom. This is just an awkward conversation." Matt answered before leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Demi meanwhile,was attempting and failing miserably to steal Selena's bacon. They were both giggling and stabbing each other with their forks.

"Girls!" Dianna scolded.

Once breakfast was over, the three teenagers got into Demi's truck and headed to school. On their way into the building they ran into Gunner. He looked rough.

"Holy shit dudes. I feel like ass." He complained behind a dark pair of sunglasses.

"I'm good." Demi smiled. "Someone has no balls like a little bitch." She teased tickling his ribcage. He shrieked and quickly got out of her reach.

"Dem be nice!" Selena said wagging her finger at the tattooed girl.

"Oh shit. Five o clock." Matt said pointing toward the school office. "It's your beard Selena! Or are you his beard?" He asked trying to look as serious as possible. Demi started laughing. Selena looked annoyed.

"Asshole!" Selena exclaimed.

"You know I love ya sis." He said pulling the annoyed girl in for a hug. "I'm gonna bounce though, he's headed this way and I really just can't stand him." He said before leaving.

"Hey babe." The blond haired boy greeted Selena before leaning in for a kiss. Demi immediately became annoyed and walked away grumbling leaving Gunner with the couple.

"What's up with them?" Justin asked.

"Who knows. Lets go to class." Selena stated grabbing his hand.

"Hey! Wait up." Gunner yelled as he trailed after them.

Demi tried her best to concentrate during her first period class. She was failing miserably. She couldn't get the thought of that skinny little twerps hands all over his girl. Eww. She thought. She didn't know how much longer he could put up with him. He got on her last nerve. Selena was way too good for him anyway. She deserved someone better. She put her head down on the desk and sighed heavily.

"Psst. Torres!" She heard Joe whisper loudly.

She lifted her head and mouthed the word what.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You're like Debbie downer." He continued to whisper yell.

She put her finger to her lips, signaling for the messy haired boy to be quiet. After class she decided to skip her next two and sit out in the gazebo and play her guitar. She noticed a certain blond haired boy approach her. This is going to be fucking stupid. She thought to herself. She put her guitar down and got ready to take him on.

"Demi. We need to talk." He stated flatly.

"About what?" She said matching his tone.

"Selena." He said. "I want you to stay away from her."

Demi responded by laughing and standing up. Once she was on her feet she stepped in front of the boy so they were face to face.

"I will do no such thing." Her voice was low and menacing.

That's when all hell broke loose.


	5. Raise Your Weapon

As she stood there toe to toe with Justin, she knew something had to give.

"What is your fucking problem bro?" Demi snapped at the lanky boy.

"My problem?" He spat back. "My problem is I heard you were all over my girl at a party last night. That's my problem." He said angrily as he balled up his fists.

Demi let out a sarcastic laugh. "How about your girl was all over me." She retorted. "What does it matter anyway. She's my friend. Get over yourself dude."

"I'm not going to repeat myself." He threatened. "Stay away from her." He then proceeded to shove the girl.

Once Demi regained her balance, she balled up her fist and landed a solid blow to his right eye. The shocked boy fell to the ground and she immediately grabbed him by his shirt collar and landed two more punches to his face until she felt herself being drug away from the now bleeding boy.

"Demi stop! Stop!" She heard a male voice as she struggled to escape a pair of strong arms.

"Get the fuck off me!" She yelled.

"You fucking bitch!" Justin yelled at the girl. "You broke my nose!"

"Good mutherfucker! You're lucky thats the only thing I broke!" She hissed as she continued to struggle against the arms holding her back.

She watched as a crowd began to gather. Another boy helped Justin to his feet. Once he was standing, he pointed a finger at Demi and stated. "It's me or you Torres. Selena is gonna have to choose." He stated out of breathe.

"Go for it, you little prick! Make her choose! She will choose me every time." Demi stated loudly.

"We'll see about that." Justin responded as he walked away.

"Dem, come on." The person restraining her said as they left the area. She recognized the voice as Gunner's.

"Get the fuck off me." She snapped as she felt his grip loosen and she shoved him away. Her hand was throbbing and she was beyond pissed. She started to pace back and forth as she shook her hand.

"What happened back there?" Her friend asked concerned.

"That little bitch tried to threaten me!" She exclaimed.

"Threaten you? Why?" Her confused friend asked.

"Because he heard some shit about last nights party and now he wants me to stay away from Selena." Demi answered.

"Dude. That's bullshit." Gunner said shaking his head. "You fucked his shit up for real bro!" He said grinning at the irritated girl.

She gave him a half smile. "Yeah I did."

"Come on. Lets get out of here." He said gesturing for her to follow him. They decided to ditch the rest of school. Demi left her truck at school for her brother and spent the rest of the afternoon drinking with Gunner. Once school ended Matt waited for Selena at Demi's truck.

"Hey." Selena greeted as she approached him. "Where's Demi? She hasn't texted me since this morning." She added.

"She left early." The tall dark haired boy answered.

"Is she ok?" Selena questioned, concern in her voice.

"Yeah. She got in a fight." Matt informed her.

"Oh my god!" Selena exclaimed. "With who?" She asked.

"Umm...Justin." Matt answered

Selena didn't say anything as she tried to process the information. Why would Demi and Justin be fighting? She knew that they were not exactly friends, but they never really had any issues before. It didn't make sense to her.

"You want a ride Sel?" Demi's brother questioned interrupting her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah." She answered distracted.

They drove in silence. Matt could tell that Selena was trying to figure out what was going on between her boyfriend and best friend. He hoped that she would realize that Demi cared about her. He hoped that she would see Justin for the douche he is. It was no secret he wanted in her pants. She was like a prize to him. Selena deserved better, he thought. She deserved Demi. His sister was one of the most loving and loyal people he knew. People assumed that just because she liked to hook up, she was incapable of commitment. The truth of the matter was she was already committed to someone, Selena.

Demi and Gunner were beyond wasted. They spent the entire afternoon drinking a bottle of Jack Daniels and playing Call of Duty. Once they grew tired of video games they decided to lay out in his backyard.

"You alright?" Gunner asked.

"Yeah. This shit just sucks." She sighed. "I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"You should totally just tell her you're into her." He offered. "Like seriously. I bet she's into you. There's no way she's not. I see how she looks at you. I swear if looks had noises she would be whimpering." He added chuckling slightly.

"You're a moron." Demi smirked, pinching his forearm. He swatted her hand away.

"Seriously dude, I have no idea why Justin wants to initiate a dick measuring contest with you. You don't even one and its still bigger than his. She's in to you. That's a fact."

"If she's so into me, then why is she with him? Why isn't she with me?" Demi asked sadly.

"Because. You gotta think about girls like they are princesses. Selena is your princess. You gotta sweep her off her feet." Gunner answered.

Demi rolled her eyes. "It's more complicated than that."

"What can I say? I'm a romantic at heart." He sighed before they both fell into a comfortable silence.

As Matt pulled up Selena's driveway he looked over at the trouble girl then reached over to squeeze her hand. He couldn't tell if she was going to cry or if she was just upset. He hoped she wasn't going to cry. He hated it when girls cried. He never quite knew what to do or say.

"Hey. She's ok. I promise. From what I hear he didn't even get a punch in." He said trying to comfort her.

"Thanks for the ride." She responded, before she got out of the truck and went inside.

The raven haired girl sat in her room trying to piece together what the hell was going on. She didn't understand why Demi wasn't responding to her texts or phone calls. It was so unlike her. As she sat there she realized that this entire time, she hadn't thought about Justin once. The only thing she cared about was Demi. As she considered the gravity of that realization, she began to realize that maybe all of the emotion and longing she felt toward Demi was more than just a close friendship. She closed her eyes and remembered the feel of the tattooed girls lips on hers. She had always had an attraction to her. Who didn't? She was rebellious, beautiful, and sweet. Demi was her lighthouse. Her constant. The longer she thought about it, the more sure she was. I'm completely and wholeheartedly in love with Demi Torres she thought, as she buried her face in her hands and let the tears fall.


	6. Stupid Boy

**A/N: So this story is super fun to write. Hopefully you guys are enjoying it. Thanks for the reviews. I enjoy reading them. :)**

Demi avoided Selena for the rest of the week. She knew she was being unfair. Justin's actions were not Selena's fault. She just didn't know if she could continue to be the supportive friend when it came to that guy. She officially hated him. She was also slightly alarmed that Selena continue to date him. What the fuck was up with that?

"Hey! Sel! Wait up." She called to the taller girl as she chased her down the hall. Selena stopped and turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"So, does this mean we are talking again?" She asked, her tone nuetral.

"Yes. Look, I'm sorry about this past week. I've just had a lot on my mind and I needed some space. I'm a jerk." Demi said, her face full of remorse. "Please forgive me." She added.

"Walk me to class." Selena smiled. Demi smiled back and held her arm out for Selena. Selena tool it and held onto Demi's forearm as the brunette girl walked her to class. After Demi walked Selena to her class, she headed to her own class. She sat down next to Joe and Miley.

"Holy shit Miles, that's like the stupidest thing I've ever heard." She heard Joe stating as she slid into the seat directly across from him. "Demi, tell Miley that paying Rayna do write her midterm paper is retarded as fuck. That girl is not the brightest. You would know considering you fucked her for like a year." He smirked.

"Fuck off Joe!" Demi answered. "But seriously Miley, don't do it." Demi told the blond girl. Shaking her head no with an over exaggerated face of horror. Joe, meanwhile mouthed the words "she's dumb."

"If ya'll say so." Miley huffed then rolled her eyes. "Are you guys going to Gunners party on Saturday?" She asked changing the subject.

"Hell yeah. Joe answered. "I'm gonna bring Taylor. Well, that's if she wants to go with me." He added.

"I'm sure she will." Demi replied. "Are you going?" Demi asked Mikey.

"Nope. Nate and I are going camping." She answered smiling.

"Sweet Jesus." Demi laughed. "Make sure you pack some morning after pills." She joked.

"Look who's talking Torres! We should all be thankful you don't have a dick. I'm sure you'd have like a million baby mamas by now." She said laughing.

"No shit!" Joe exclaimed. "I'm not even sure I can think of one girl you haven't hooked up with Dem." He stated in awe. Demi just rolled her eyes and picked up her cellphone.

"I can." Miley smirked.

"Don't even start." Demi warned glancing up from her phone. Miley put her hands up in surrender.

"I'm just saying." She said. "That was one hell of a kiss the other night. She had that look in her eye." Miley said with a grin.

"What look?" Demi asked scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Fuck me. Now." Miley answered with a knowing grin. Demi groaned.

The rest of the class passed by uneventfully. The three friends continued to discuss the plans for the weekend and once the period ended, they went their separate ways. As Demi walked down the hall she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. He pulled it out an saw she had a new message from Selena.

_I miss you :)_

_Miss you too._

_Drive me home?_

_Sure. No Justin?_

_Nope. I'm asking you._

_I feel special._

_You are special._

Selena smiled as she sent the last text. You have no idea just how special you are, she thought. She was anxious for school to end. She wanted her Demi. As she walked to her next class, she heard Matt calling out to her.

"Hey sis! Wait up!" He said loudly. She loved it when he called her sis. He was such a cutie pie. Dimples, butt chin, an clock shadow. What more could a girl want, she thought smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked the girl grinning like an idiot for no apparent reason.

"You. You're adorable!" She squealed, pinching his cheek.

"Oh joy." He said rolling his eyes. "Just what every dude wants to hear." He sighed.

"Oh stop it. You're totally hot. I just don't think of you that way." She said soothing the wounded boys ego. "Umm your arms are huge." She said as he draped one over her shoulder.

"Are you coming to Gunners on Saturday?" He asked as they walked.

"Yeah. Justin wants to go." She answered.

Matt let out a long whistle. "Well, that's going to piss Demi off." He said raising his eyebrows.

She sighed. "I know."

"Don't worry, I'll handle her." He reassured. "I'm like Switzerland." He said with a half smile.

Once they arrived at the classroom, they took their seats and settled in for the lecture. When the bell finally rang signaling the end of school they headed out to the parking lot to meet up with Demi.

"Hey guys." Demi said as she approached them out front of the school.

"Hey." They both answered.

"Ready to go?" Demi asked.

"Fuck yeah." Matt replied. "I wanna go home and relax." He added.

"Same here." Selena said. "Is it cool if I come to your house?" She asked the step siblings.

"Of course." Demi answered smiling.

The three friends got into the truck. Selena sat in the middle closest to Demi. She scooted closer than she needed to be and when Demi noticed she put her arm around the raven haired beauty. Matt spent the entire drive with his face buried in his phone. Selena felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out and noticed she had a message from Justin.

Where r u?

With Demi.

Srsly?

Yes.

Whatever.

She let the phone drop into her lap. What a douche, she thought. She decided that by the time she went to bed, she would be single again.


	7. Complicated

**A/N: Thanks for reading my stories guys. I appreciate it. Hopefully you enjoy the next chapter. It's mostly a filler, but it's leading up to some fun.**

Demi had ways been a little bit of a mystery to Selena. They were best friends and they knew everything about each other, but for whatever reason Demi never settled into a relationship. Selena always thought that was weird. Even when she was "dating" Rayna, she was never really fully invested and made sure the girl understood they weren't exclusive. Selena always thought Demi would be great in a relationship. She often found herself wishing her boyfriends were like Demi. As she sat in the truck snuggled into Demi's side, she knew with an absolute certainty why she always hoped for a boy like Demi, she wanted Demi.

She loved her brown eyes, and perfect skin. Her smile was ridiculous. She loved her always changing hair and she found the fact that Demi had tattoos incredibly sexy. In all honesty, she just loved Demi. She loved how she would drop everything for her. She loved how she ways knew exactly what to do or say when she was having a bad day. She loved how effortless affection was with her. It just felt good, to be in her arms. She loved it when Demi would sing to her. In fact, it actually made her heart melt. Like butter. She couldn't help but smile as the three friends traveled down the highway headed toward Demi's house.

"What is that shit eating grin for Russo?" Matt teased as he glanced up from his phone.

"I'm just happy." She blushed. Hiding her face in Demi's shoulder. Demi laughed and continued to watch the road.

"Mmmm hmmm." He said squeezing the girls leg before burying his face back in his phone.

One they made it to the Torres residence, the three teenagers went into the kitchen looking for food.

"Hey mom." Demi greeted her mother.

"Hey. How was school?" Dianna asked, looking up from her laptop.

"It was good. Boring mostly." The teenage girl answered.

"Don't you have football practice." Dianna asked Matt.

"Not gave us the night off since we don't play this weekend." He answered.

"Come here and give me a hug!" The older woman said to Selena. "I haven't seen you much lately." She exclaimed as she squeezed the girl in a warm embrace.

"I know. I've been busy." She said with a smile. Dianna smiled in return.

"Your dad is going to be home soon. I think he wants to spar with you guys." She called out to Demi and Matt as they left the kitchen.

Once their father returned home, they all headed into the gym downstairs and started training. Selena watched as they threw, choked, kicked and punched each other. She never really understood this sport, but thought it was cool to watch. Any excuse to see Demi wearing nothing but some shorts and a sports bra, was enough to get her interested. She watched as the sweat dripped down the girls taught abs. She was ridiculously cut up. She couldn't help but picture the girls hard body on top of hears. She suddenly realized she felt flushed. She pushed the thought from her head and contiued to watch. She watched as Demi attempted to put her brother in a choke hold. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he turned around in anattempt to get up. She watched as Matt struggled to stand with the girl wrapped around him, sitting on his back. She watched as he tried to tuck his chin between her elbow and his neck. His face was bright red. Once he got to his feet, she watched as he dropped all his weight onto the girl on his back as he slammed into the mats. She covered her mouth with her hands. Ohmygod! She thought. She watched as Demi contined to hold on, her face in a grimace and her eyes determined. After a couple more seconds she watched as the boy let go of his sisters forearm, which was still firmly gripping his neck, and lightly tap her thigh. She immediately let go and both siblings started to smile at each other. She watched as their dad pat both on the back and smiled.

"Good job." Eddie told both of them. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up." He added.

Selena continued to watch as Demi and Matt finished up. Once they were done, Matt passed by and stuck his finger in her ear before running up the stairs.

"Jerk!" She laughed and yelled at him as he fled.

Demi walked up to her and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Eww! She shrieked. "Demi you are disgusting!" She felt the sweat from Demi's body beneath her hands as she tried to get away. Demi laughed the entire time. Once Selena managed to get away, she shot Demi a glare.

"I'll remember this Dem. I'll get you back when you least expect it." She threatened with a smirk as she rubbed her now, sweaty palms on her jeans. "You smell awful!" She added laughing.

"I'm gonna go jump in the shower." Demi said as she gestured toward the stairs. "Wanna join me?" she asked as she walked away.

"Umm...what?!" Selena studdered. She immediately blushed. Did Demi just aske me to join her in the shower? She watched as Demi suddenly realized what she had said. She started laughing loudly.

"Oh dear god Sel. I meant upstairs." She said shaking her head. "But if you really wanted to..." She added teasing the flustered girl, and raising her eyebrow.

"You wish." The taller girl retorted as they walked up the stairs.

While Demi showered, Selena laid on her bed listening to her singing in the shower. She's so perfect, she thought. As she laid there, she tried to figure out when she had become so attracted to her freind. She couldn't quite figure it out. She had so many memories of Demi. She smiled as she thought about the singing girl. Most of her favorite memories occured in this very room. She thought about the night that she had come over in tears because Nick had broken up with her. She remembered how the shorter girl didn't say anything. She just wrapped her in an embrace and held her all night. She had never felt more safe, or more loved. That was almost two years ago. When Demi finished showering, she walked into the room wearing and old pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She picked up her guitar and sat strumming it,cross legged on the floor. Selena watched her as her fingers expertly moved along the fretboard creating a beautiful song.

"Selena, you're staring." The brunette stated as she continued to play her guitar.

"You're beautiful. I can't help it." Selena responded, blushing slightly. She didn't avert her gaze.

Demi rolled her eyes. "You wanna spend the night?" She asked the girl laying in her bed.

"Yeah." She spoke softly. "Demi?" She asked.

"Hmmmm." Demi responded making eye contact and strumming her guitar.

"Can I ask you something?" She said nervously.

"Ask away, Sel." She answered.

"How come you've never asked me out?" She asked.

"Umm...probably because you're my straight best freind." She laughed. " And just for the record, you're being a weirdo right now." Demi added before focusing on her guitar.

"You've never never cared about anyones sexual orientation before. I'm pretty sure half the people you've hooked up with have been straight!" Selena responded. "Am I not your type?" She asked quietly.

Demi sighed. "You always have a boyfriend." She answered avoiding Selena's eyes. Holy shit, she thought. Why is she asking me this right now?

"What if I didn't?" She asked.

Demi stopped playing her guitar and sat it down. She got up off the floor and sat with Selena on the bed. She took a deep breath and took a moment to gather her thoughts. She didn't want to say the wrong thing. She wasn't ready to have this conversation, but she also didn't want Selena to feel like she was uninterested. At this point she wasn't even really sure what the hell Selena was trying to get at anyway. Maybe she was misreading the situation. Either way, she couldn't let her walls down. Not yet. There was just too much to lose. At least she thought so anyway.

"I would date you so hard, then marry the shit out of you." Demi answered as the girl started cracking up. Demi couldn't help but laugh with her. They spent the rest of the night avoiding subjects that had anything to do with the possibility of them dating and other "what if" scenarios of that type. Demi couldn't help but glance at the girls lips. She remembered the way they felt against hers. Intoxicating. Once the girls settled into bed, Demi held her arms out for Selena. Selena melted into her embrace and laid her head on Demi's chest. As she laid there, she could hear her heartbeat. She closed her eyes, and memorized this moment. She hoped that one day, the heart that beat inside this girls chest would belong to her. Hers already belonged to Demi, even if she didn't know it yet. She smiled as Demi started to softly sing her a lullaby. She felt Demi's hand on the small of her back as the other one played with her hair. This would be another memory she would always cherish. The last thing she heard before drifting off to sleep, was Demi whisper "I love you babygirl."

When Demi woke the next morning, she immediately noticed the absence of the girl she fell asleep with last night. Frowning, she remembered she had told her that she had to go home in the morning early. She glanced at her clock and saw it was nearly ten. No wonder she woke up alone. She sat up and yawned as she stretched her arms above her head. She heard a knock at her door.

"Hey Dem, you up?" She heard her brother ask on the other side.

"Yeah. Come in." She told him.

"Where's Sel?" He asked looking around the room.

"She left earlier. She had some shit she needed to do with her mom before tonight." She answered

"Mom wants to go to lunch with us. Get ready. We are leaving at like 11:30." He informed her.

"That's like an hour and half away." She stated.

"We all know how it takes you forever to get ready." He teased.

"Shut up." She smiled.

"D, how long are you going to let Justin have your girl?" He asked his sister.

"Can we please not do this today? She's not my girl. How many times do I have to tell you this?" She stated annoyed.

"Oh come on Demi! I see the way you look at her! I see the way she looks at you! You're a damn fool if you're just gonna sit there and pretend like its not happening." He said loudly.

"Pretend like what's not happening?" The irritated girl asked.

"That you're in love with her." He stated.

"It's not that simple Matt." She responded quitely. "I don't want to lose her. It's complicated." She added as her brother walked away shaking his head. "If you say so sis. You're gonna lose her if you don't speak up. I hope you can live with that." She heard him say as he left the room

Demi spent the rest of the day with Matt and their mother. They went to lunch and spent most of the afternoon shopping. The entire time all she thought about was Selena. Something had changed between them. Last night when she held Selena, she felt it. There was an intimacy that they shared, that was more than just freinds. Selena let her touch her the way a lover would. Did Selena think of her that way? She noticed the way Selena would look at her, she wouldn't even try to hide the fact she was staring. She noticed how Selena always wanted to be as close to her as possible. She noticed the way Selena would sigh, every time she wrapped her arms around the girls waist. She noticed everything about Selena. Literally. She thought back to the conversation that she had with Miley. Miley had told her that after they kissed, Selena had that look in her eye. Demi of course feigned innocence, and pretended that she didn't notice. The truth is, she did notice. She saw the way Selena's lips were slightly parted. She saw how her face was flushed and her breathing was ragged. She saw the look of surrender and passion in her eyes. She saw the desire, the aching need. In all honesty. It scared the shit out of her.


	8. All Over Me

**A/N: The song used in this chapter is called "All Over Me" it's by Lindsey Harper. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. It's a good one!**

As she walked into Gunners house, the party was already in full swing. She offered to pick Selena up, but for whatever reason she declined. Her brother had left the house before her, so she arrived alone. As soon as he walked through the door, she could feel the eyes on her. She was used to it. Girls, boys, gay, straight, it didn't matter. They were like animals in heat. As she pushed through the crowd searching for her friends, she saw Selena doing shots with her brother and Gunner.

"Hey guys." She said as she approached them.

"Sup?" Gunner replied with a nod. Her brother simply winked and smiled the kind of smile you reserve for when you're up to something or you've done something.

"Demmmmmiiiiii!" Selena slurred as she ran up to her tattooed friend and wrapped her arms around her. "Where have you been all my life?" She asked giggling.

Demi looked over at her brother and mouthed "What the fuck?" Before chuckling.

"She is super fucking wasted." Gunner said laughing.

"I can see that." Demi replied as the drunk girl nuzzled into her neck.

"You better catch up." Her brother challenged as he poured a row of shots. Demi looked at the counter and saw five shot glasses. "These are for you." He added with a smirk. "Oh, and no hands." He said laughing. Demi put her hands behind her back and started to take the shots. She bent over took a shot glass in her mouth, then tipped her head back before letting the glass fall into Gunners waiting palms. She repeated this process five times until all of the shots were consumed.

"BAM!" She yelled after the last shot. "What now bitches?!" She laughed. She felt Selena wrap her arm around her shoulder and lean into her. Demi put her hand around the drunk girls waist and let her fingertips dance across the slightly exposed skin on the girls hip. "I wanna dance." Selena whispered into her ear, a little too seductively. She felt the taller girl grab her hand and drag her to the dance floor. She glanced behind her at her brother and Gunner and laughed as she saw her brother grab his freind by the hips, and start humping him as he pointed her way. She flipped him the bird before returning her attention to Selena.

She pulled the drunk girl in close to her as she let the rhythm of the music guide her hips. She felt the drunk girl rest her forehead against hers. Demi let her hands travel across Selena's body without reservation. Selena did the same. Selena pressed her body into the shorter girl. Demi sighed as she heard a moan escape her drunk friends lips. She felt Selena turn around and press her ass into her hips. Demi ran her hands down Selena's breasts before grasping her waist. Selena's hands were in her hair as she danced against Demi's body. When she turned back around, Demi could see Selena's eyes were dark. She pulled her in closer and continued to move their hips in rhythm with the music.

"Let's get some air." Demi murmered in Selena's ear. The girl nodded in response as they left the dance floor and headed outside.

"Didi you fucking see that?" Gunner asked Matt.

"Uh, yeah." He stated before laughing. "Dude, they're gonna fuck tonight. There is no way in hell Demi isn't going to tap that. Sel fucking wants her...bad." He said while taking another shot.

"Hey Matt!" The tattooed boy heard Taylor yell. "Come outside!" Both boys did as Taylor asked.

Once they made it outside, they saw Joe, Taylor, Demi, and Selena sitting at the firepit. Demi was playing one of Gunner's guitars while Selena sat leaned up against her drinking a beer. Taylor was perched in Joe's lap and they were singing along with Demi's playing.

"Yeah, so this little gathering is fucking adorable, but I came here to get loaded." Matt teased the group as he held up two bottles of Patron. "Let's do this!" He declared loudly.

The group of friends started to drink the bottles of alcohol. They took turns taking shots, chugging, and drinking the liquid out of cups. Before long, they were all dancing and singing along to the music blasting out of the stereo. When Justin approached the group, Demi walked over to him and purposely ficked his hat off his head.

"What the fuck Torres?" He asked as he bent over to pick it up.

"Do me a favor, maybe while you're down there, you could pull your pants up. Also, don't you have enough money to buy shirts?" She asked the skinny boy as he glared. She heard her friends laughing behind her.

He ignored Demi and walked over to Selena. "I wanna talk to you." He stated grabbing her wrist.

"Whoa. Hands off bro." Matt stated, putting his larger tattooed hand on the much smaller boys shoulder.

"There's nothing to talk about Justin. I broke up with you this morning, I'm not interested." The drunk girl stated as eloquently as she could manage. Demi was shocked. She didn't tell me that, the shorter girl thought.

"Yeah, in a text message." He whinned.

"Oh shit bro! She's really not interested!" Gunner exclaimed laughing. "That's some cold ass shit girl!" He said smiling at Selena.

She smiled at her drunk friend. "Can you please just go away?" She asked the pouting boy.

"Sel, we should talk about this." He said in response.

"Ok, you know what dude? She said no. She's not with you anymore. Take a fucking hike." Demi cut in.

"Unless you want round fucking two. In that case, let's do this shit." She challenged stepping into the boys personal space. Her brother immediately grabbed her and pushed her behind him.

"Demi, enough." He scolded, his voice stern. He turned to Justin. "Look, dude. Just go. She doesn't want to talk to you." He added.

"Fine. You're a fucking dick!" He spat at Demi as he walked off. Selena shrugged her shoulders as she watched him leave.

"Well that went well." Joe stated after the skinny boy had left. The group of friends laughed, before continuing with their drinking. Demi sat down and pulled Selena into her lap, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"You didn't tell me you were single." She whispered into her ear.

"I guess it just slipped my mind." Selena replied with a smile.

Selena's breath caught as she felt Demi press her lips to her neck just below her ear. She closed her eyes and leaned further into her best friend.

"I guess I don't have worry about all those best friend with a boyfriend boundaries anymore." She felt the tattooed girl say against her neck as she continued to place soft kisses on the girls exposed skin.

"Mmm hmmm." Selena sighed as she rolled her head to the side, allowing Demi further access.

"Get a fucking room!" Gunner and Matt both exclaimed at the same time before giving each other high fives. Selena turned red and Demi just winked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel like chillin' for a bit." Gunner stated interrupting the silence.

"Hand me the guitar baby." Demi said to Selena. The raven haired girl smiled as she climbed out of Demis lap and handed her the guitar. She settled in next to the tattooed girl and leaned in close.

"I could get used to you calling me that." She whispered into the brunettes ear before placing a quick kiss on the side of her mouth. She watched as Demi grinned while pushing her tongue into her cheek. The rest of their freinds smiled. They were hoping that the two of them were finally gonna get a clue and become a couple.

Demi started to pluck the strings of the guitar, checking the tuning. Once she was sure it was right she started to strum and sing.

_In the space between what's wrong and right_

_You will find me waiting for you_

_All your fortresses go down at night_

_To the dawn I will see through_

_Cause I know that you know_

_You're all over me now_

_And it's clear_

_It will show_

_Your curtains will close_

_But if your heart is cold_

_My sheets are warm_

_I will shelter you through the storm_

_I will shelter you through the storm_

_The answers aren't so easy to find_

_The questions will have to do_

_I've lost myself deep in your life_

_My only fix is you_

_Cause I know that you know_

_You're all over me now_

_And it's clear_

_It will show_

_Your curtains will close_

_But if your heart is cold_

_My sheets are warm_

_I will shelter you through the storm_

_I will shelter you through the storm_

_Saying what I am_

_What we are_

_It's a start toward the truth_

_Taking my breath each day_

_All I can stand in my heart, is you_

_In the space between what's wrong and right_

_You will find me waiting for you_

Once she finished the song, she smiled as her freinds clapped and whistled.

"That was amazing." Matt stated.

She felt Selena lay her head down on her shoulder. As she sat there she started to strum the guitar and listen as Taylor started to sing the familiar tune. She felt Selena's arm go around her waist as she let out a content sigh. I'm telling her tonight, the brunette thought as she leaned her cheek against the girl that she was madly in love with.


	9. Love Is The Drug

**A/N: Sorry this took a bit. I've been stuck on a couple other stories lately. Hopefully you guys enjoy the update. Review please!**

As the party started to die down, Demi felt restless. She had so many things she wanted to say to Selena, and she had no idea where to even start. She sat with Selena snuggled against her and listened to her friends as they laughed and talked around the fire.

"You know, if Miley were here we'd still be partying our asses off." Gunner stated. "That bitch is crazy." He added as everyone laughed.

"What time is it anyway?" Taylor asked.

Joe looked down at his watch. "3:30. It's officially Sunday." He smiled.

"Damn. It still feels early to me." Matt said rubbing his face.

"It is early, dumbass." Demi shot at him.

"You know what I mean!" He exclaimed.

"I totally thought you and Justin were gonna throw down." Joe cut in.

Demi laughed. "Yeah, I was hoping." She replied glancing down at Selena. "Is she sleeping?" She asked quietly.

Taylor nodded. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure. It's probably more like passed out though." She laughed. "Sel was loaded tonight."

"No shit. What the fuck did you guys do to her before I got here?" Demi asked smiling.

"She did like two keg stands and four shots of Patron." Joe answered. "We had to stop her from making out with Matt. It was hilarious watching him trying to fight her off." he added laughing.

"It was terrible." Matt stated in mock horror as he shook his head. "I'll never be the same." He joked.

Demi laughed. "Wow." She stated. "This girl needs a babysitter."

"Let's not even bring up the fact that she's going to be absolutely horrified in the morning when we tell her." Taylor added.

"I know right!" Demi laughed loudly. "I'm gonna give her so much shit!"

"Hey, it's perfectly acceptable to want to make out with your actual brother in states like...Alabama!" Gunner exclaimed. "So it goes to reason that making out with your basically brother, is not a problem." he added trying to sound serious. Everyone busted out laughing and shook their heads.

One by one, each of the friends went inside to get some sleep. Demi stayed right where she was. She didn't want to disturb Selena, she seemed so peaceful. As the sun started to rise, she felt her sleeping friend start to stir.

"Demi?" She questioned, her voice raspy.

"I'm right here Sel." She answered placing a kiss on the girls hairline.

"Can you take me home?" She heard her ask.

"Of course." Demi answered. She felt Selena wrap her arms around Demi's neck and slide into her lap. She wanted to be carried, Demi realized. Demi scooped her up with ease and walked out toward her truck. She didn't notice, but Taylor watched from the window of the house.

"I hope I find someone someday that loves me as much as Demi loves her." The blonde said to Matt.

"I'm sure you will." He said as he sat down beside her and placed his arm around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and watched as her tattooed friend carefully placed Selena into the passenger side seat of her truck. She watched as Demi opened the back door and pulled out a comforter. She smiled as she watched her place it on Selena, tucking her in.

"She is so fucking sweet." Taylor said smiling. "She's like you." She added, looking at Matt. "She's always looking out for everyone."

"Our dad taught us to take care of those we love." He stated.

"C'mon. Let's go get some sleep." She said to Matt as she took his hand and went upstairs.

Demi decided to take Selena to her house. It was basically her home anyway. As she drove she kept glancing at the girl sleeping beside her. She wanted her so badly, not just in the physical sense, but emotionally. She wanted her heart and soul. Selena was perfect. She was always so at ease. Nothing could bring her down. She always loved how she found so much wonder in the world. Everything was an adventure to her. She smiled as she thought about the way Selena loved to skateboard barefoot, in fact she did most things barefoot. When they arrived at the house, Selena peered out the window and smiled.

"You brought me to your house?" She asked smiling.

"Well, you asked to come home." Demi stated returning the smile. Selena blushed and hid her face underneath the comforter.

Demi got out of the truck and opened the passenger side door. "You wanna walk or do I have to carry you?" She asked the lump in the blanket.

Selena popped her head out. "How about a piggy back ride?" She asked laughing. Demi turned around and backed up to the truck.

"Hop on." She told the raven haired girl. Selena climbed onto Demi's back and placed a kiss on the side of her neck.

"Take me to bed." She whispered into the tattooed girls ear.

Demi swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded in response. Once they were upstairs, both girls brushed their teeth and changed into pajamas. Demi watched as Selena rummaged through her dresser wearing only a bra and panties. Once she found the shirt she wanted, she watched as she removed her bra, and pulled it down over her head. As the girls settled into bed, Selena pressed her forehead against Demi's and laced their fingers together. She brought Demi's knuckles up to her lips and placed soft kisses on each one. As Demi looked into her eyes, she saw everything she wanted. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Selena." She started. "I have to tell you something." She stated softly.

"Ok." She responded,releasing Demi's hands and touching her face with her fingertips.

"I love you." She stated firmly.

"I know." Selena whispered.

"No. I don't think you understand Sel. I really love you, like I'm in love with you. I don't want to be just friends. I want to be the person that holds you every night. I want to be there when you wake up in the morning. I want to kiss you whenever I feel like it. I want everything." The brunette confessed.

"I know Demi. I think on some level I've always known. I love you too. I've been waiting so long for you to tell me." She said as a tear slid down her cheek. "Do you have any idea how happy I am right now?" She asked smiling. Demi nodded in response. "Kiss me." She whispered.

When Demi pressed her lips to Selena's it was almost unbearable. Once she started kissing her, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop. Her hands immediately began to explore the taller girls body. She could feel the goosebumps prick her skin as she slid her fingertips across her ribcage. She heard the raven haired beauty moan into her lips. Before she knew what was happening she had pulled Selena's shirt over her head and she was on top of her kissing her neck and exploring every inch of exposed flesh with her lips.

"Demi." She heard Selena breathe. "Don't stop."

"Are you sure?" The tattooed girl panted. She didn't want Selena to do anything that she wasn't ready for.

She nodded. "I'm sure. I'm ready." She assured her lover as she stared into her eyes. She had never wanted anything as much as she wanted her. That morning in the early morning light, Selena gave Demi something that no one else would ever have, her innocence.

They stayed in bed all day. When Selena woke, she saw Demi sitting in the window playing her guitar as the moonlight blanketed her in a soft glow.

"Hey beautiful." Demi said, her voice low. "How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Perfectly." Selena said smiling as she stretched. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Being inspired." She answered with a shy grin. "Come here." She said signaling for Selena to join her on the window seat. Selena climbed out of bed, bringing the sheet with her. She sat next to Demi and draped the sheet across her naked body.

"The stars are beautiful." Selena stated as she gazed at the heavens.

"They are nothing compared to you." Demi told the girl causing her to blush. "You, Selena, are my night sky." She added.

Selena leaned forward and pressed their lips together. "I love you." She told her.

"I love you too baby." Demi replied.

Selena settled herself in Demi's lap. She had her back pressed into shorter girls chest. They sat and stared into the vast skies above them. Selena knew that she would never love another person as much as she loved the girl that was holding her right now. She didn't know what their future would bring, but she knew that no matter what, they would be together.


	10. Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy. There's a few chapters left for this one. I have an epic story that I'm in the process of writing right now, hopefully I'll release it soon. Until then enjoy! Leave a review. I love reading them.**

She awoke to the sound of Demi's shower running. She could hear the tattooed girl as she softly sang. She also noticed something else, the light was on and there was someone walking around in the room.

"Selena dear, you might want to cover yourself up. Your rear end has been sticking out this entire time." She heard Dianna say as she gathered up the dirty laundry off the floor.

"Oh my god!" The embarrassed girl exclaimed and she quickly pulled the covers over herself. "I'm so sorry." She stammered as a blush crept into her cheeks.

Dianna laughed. "Sweetheart, yours is not the first ass I've seen hanging out of Demi's sheets, and if my daughter even has half a brain rattling around between her ears, it will be the last." She told the girl with a warm smile.

Selena returned the smile as Demi stepped out of the bathroom. Demi stopped abruptly and stared at the two women in her room. She immediately started laughing. "Oh my god! Mom! Get out of here!" She said in between laughs. "You're cramping my style old lady!" She teased as she shooed the older woman out. Her mom smiled and left the room, but not before giving Selena a thumbs up.

"Oh my god." Selena mumbled as she face planted into the pillows. "That did not just happen." She added.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about having any awkward moments in the future. You already took care of it." Demi said smiling as she dried her hair. "Get in the shower baby, we have school." She added as she walked toward the bed.

Selena reluctantly drug herself out of bed. "Can't we just skip today?" She sighed.

"No baby." Demi answered. "We need to go to school."

Selena stuck out her bottom lip and gave Demi the bet puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Please?"

"No." Demi responded smiling as she headed toward the bathroom. "Shower." She added poking her head out of the bathroom door.

Selena turned on the shower and got in. She close her eyes as the hot water cascaded down her body. She felt relaxed. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about the girl standing just a few feet away applying make up. They were together now. She was so happy, it was like a fairy tale come true. Demi was her night in shinning armor, she was the princess that was rescued from a dragon.

"What are you thinking about?" Demi asked.

"You." The raven haired girl answered.

"What about me?" She asked.

"You're the love of my life Dem, and I mean that without a doubt." She said opening the shower door. "Come give me a kiss." She added seductively. Demi stepped closer and softly pressed their lips together.

"I love you Selena." The brunette whispered once their lips parted.

"I love you too baby." Selena told the girl in front of her.

Once they finished getting dressed they went downstairs. As usual breakfast was waiting. Matt looked curiously at both girls as they held hands at the table and gave each other what he could only describe as "puppy dog love eyes."

"Ok. What's up with you two?" He asked his sister.

"Yeah seriously." Eddie added. "Did we miss something.?"

Dianna just sat there smiling. "Tell them girls!" She encouraged. "If you don't I will..." She trailed off.

"Mom! Jesus! No!" Demi laughed. "Selena is my girlfriend. We got together yesterday." She told her brother and step dad.

"Congrats girls!" Her step dad said smiling. "I knew it was a matter of time." He added winking at Dianna.

"Holy shit! This is fucking awesome!" Matt examined as he jumped out if his chair and hugged both girls. "I'm so happy for you guys." He added.

"Mathew! Language!" Dianna scolded.

"Sorry mom." He said as he sat back down. "I'm just really stoked."

"I'll forgive you this once, I don't want to hear language like that again at our table." She said gently.

"Ok mom. I promise." He said smiling at his step mom. She smiled in return. "I love you." He told the older woman.

"I love you too." She said back to him.

Breakfast continued with the family discussing various subjects. Selena loved every single person sitting at this table. She loved how close they were. It reminded her of her own family. She knew Demi had faced some struggles in the past, but it was her family and friends that stood by her and got her through those things. The tattoos on her wrist were a reminder of what she had overcome. She loved Demi's strength and bravery. She truly admired her. She was the strongest most loving person she knew. She knew that the people sitting at this table were a part of that. They helped build her.

Once breakfast was finished, everyone went their seperate ways.

"Have a good day." Dianna told the teenagers as she gave each one a kiss before they left the house. "Be good!" She added as they headed out the door.

"Yes mom." They all chorused trying to sound exasperated.

"You riding with me today?" Demi asked her brother as Selena climbed into the truck.

"Nah. I told Taylor I'd pick her up." he answered.

Demi raised her eyebrow. "What's up with that?" She asked.

"Nothing. She asked for a ride and I said yes." He answered carefully.

"Don't be creeping on Joe's girl. We don't need the drama Matt." She warned.

"I'm not." He said annoyed. "They aren't even together anyway, so it doesn't matter." he added.

"Bro's before ho's." Demi stated before walking to her truck and climbing in the driver seat.

"What was that?" Selena asked. "He looks annoyed."

"I think he and Taylor might be kinda talking." Demi answered.

Selena grimaced. "Uh oh."

"Yeah, uh oh." Demi sighed as she pulled out of the driveway.

As they walked thought the front entrance to the school, Demi laced her fingers with Selena's. She couldn't help but laugh when she noticed several girls sending death glares Selena's way.

"Is this going to be a thing now?" Selena asked while rolling her eyes. "The entire female population hating me, because I'm with you?"

Demi laughed. "They already hated you, you have always been way hotter than everyone here." She replied as she gave her girlfriend a kiss. "Besides, they are just random ass bitches Sel, you have plenty of real friends." She added.

"Yeah. I know. They could at least make it a little less obvious." She said wrinkling her nose.

"Fuck them." Dem shrugged. "Let's go, I'll walk you to class." She added pulling her girlfriend down the hall.

After dropping Selena off at her class, Demi headed for the gym. She had a free period in the morning and she used it practicing. As she laced up her sneakers, she heard the gym doors open and watched as Justin walked in. What the fuck? She thought. This kid is like herpes, he just won't go away. She sighed heavily and grabbed her basketball. She started her warmup laps as she ran dribbling the ball. Once she finished, she went to the free throw line and starting shooting the ball. Justin just sat and watched the entire time. It was starting to creep her out. Frustrated she grabbed the ball and threw it at him as hard as she could. It nailed him in the shoulder.

"Go the fuck away!" She yelled.

"That fucking hurt!" He yelled back.

"Not as much as your balls are about to dude. Get out of here. You're like a fucking stalker." She said as she walked toward him.

"There's no one here to save you this time Torres." He said as he stood up.

Demi laughed. "Umm, no bro. There's no one here to save YOU. You do not scare me. I mean, I guess I'm a little worried that you might poke my eye out or something with all of those sharp edges you have, but that's about as scary as you are to me, stick boy." She said staring him down. "Leave."

"You're going to regret this." He threatened.

"Regret what?" Demi asked annoyed.

"Taking my girl." He spat back.

"Dude! She's not your girl. She never really was. Get over it. She made her choice. Stop being a whiny little bitch and move the fuck on." Demi was beyond annoyed.

"You're gonna get yours." Justin said as he walked out the gym. Demi simply flipped him off and kicked the basketball across the gym. Fuck this, she thought.

During lunch, everyone at the table could tell Demi was pissed. Especially Selena. "Babe." She spoke softly. "What's wrong?"

"Your ex is a real piece of work. He followed me this morning and pretty much threatened me. Its annoying. I want to squeeze his scrawny little neck until his head pops off." She grumbled.

"I'm sorry Dem. He's a douche." The raven haired girl stated.

"Umm, yeah. He's a fucking super douche." She said louder than intended, causing the rest of their friends to look in their direction.

"Is everything ok?" Joe asked.

"Oh, it's just peachy." Demi answered sarcastically.

"Dem!" Selena scolded.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "It's Justin. He's up my ass about Selena still." She told her concerned friend.

"Of course he is." Joe sighed.

"I'll go smack the shit outta him right now if you want." Miley drawled.

"No. I can deal with it. It's just fucking stupid." Demi answered.

"I love you Demi, that's all that matters ok?" Selena said as she pulled Demi in for a kiss.

"I know baby. I love you too." Demi reassured the girl.

"Don't do anything stupid. Promise me. I don't want you to get in trouble because of him." She said as she looked into the tattooed girls eyes. "Promise me."

"I promise." Demi answered. She didn't know it at the time, but it was a promise that she wasn't going to be able to keep.


	11. Wrecking Ball

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and follows. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Hehehe.**

"Sel. You're pouting." Matt said to his sisters girlfriend.

"No I'm not. I'm just sick of Demi being so damn busy all the time." She said frowning.

"It's basketball season. She's got a lot on her plate." He told the clearly frustrated girl. "Besides, you know she loves you. She gives you every second of free time she has." He added.

"I know. I just miss her." The raven haired girl sighed as she leaned into her friend. He wrapped his arms around the sad girl and rested his chin on her head.

"She'll be home soon." He said in attempt to cheer Selena up. She simply nodded.

As Selena sat there wrapped up in Matt's embrace, she wanted to cry. The past few weeks had been stressful and they were starting to take a toll. Demi was constantly at school, practice, working out, and just plain exhausted. She also knew that Justin was constantly harassing her. Demi was being pushed to her max. Something had to give.

"Do you think I should just give her some space? She asked Matt.

"Are you trying to kill her?" Matt asked. "She will literally die if she thinks she's going to lose you. No. That's a bad idea." He told her.

"Let's watch a movie." She said with a sigh.

Matt sat with her while they watched some horror flick that he honestly had no interest in. Selena leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, he opted to just stay where he was until Demi got home and could rescue him. Once Demi walked through the door, she smiled at the sight in front of her.

"Aww. You guys are fucking adorable!" She whispered loudly to Matt.

"Well, if you weren't so busy all the time I wouldn't have to fill in for you." He shot back. "Seriously though Dem. This girl is a hot mess." He told his sister.

"I know." She said frowning." I'm not used to having a relationship during the season. I literally have no time for anything." She sighed as she plopped into the recliner.

"She's really missing you."

"I miss her too."

"I would like to go to bed. Can you remove her from my shoulder?"

"Yeah." She answers as she walked over to the couch and scooped her girlfriend up into her arms. Very carefully she took her upstairs and laid her in the bed.

"Hey Matt." She said to her brother as he walked by her bedroom door. "Thank you." She smiled.

"Of course." He smiled before walking away.

Once Demi climbed into bed, she wrapped her arms around Selena and pulled her close. She felt as the raven haired girl settled in and relaxed in her arms. "Dem." Selena mumbled. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Demi replied placing a kiss on top of Selena's head. She listens as the girls breathing evened out indicating she had fallen back asleep.

The next morning Demi awoke to an alarm screaming at her. She was half tempted to just ignore it and stay in bed all day. She was so tired. All she wanted to do was be with Selena and sleep. She rolled over and instantly smiled. Selena looked so peaceful. She leaned in a placed a soft kiss on Selena's full lips. She felt her start to stir.

"Mornin' sleepyhead." Demi said to her girlfriend.

"Hey." Selena breathed.

"Did you sleep good?" Demi asked.

Selena nodded in response as she climbed on top of Demi. "Can we just stay home today?" Selena whined.

"I wish." Demi answered. "But I can't. I have way too much to do today." She sighed.

Selena collapsed on top of her and groaned. "This shit sucks Demi. I seriously hate basketball." She scowled. "I wish you were a nerd or something."

Demi couldn't help but laugh. "Sel, I love you."

"Whatever." Selena huffed as she climbed off of Demi and got out of bed.

"Oh come on!" Demi called after her as she walked into the bathroom. "Don't be mad!"

The drive to school was spent in silence. Demi knew that Selena was feeling neglected. The past few weeks were definitely testing their relationship. She knew that Selena understood why she was so busy, but she also knew that sometimes she just wanted to feel like she came first. As they pulled up to the school Demi decided to make an attempt at giving Selena what she needed.

"Do you want to go to a movie or something with me tonight?" Demi asked.

"I can't. I'm going to be going home tonight. I promised my parents." She answered flatly, before opening the truck door and getting out.

"What the fuck?" Demi muttered as she quickly exited the truck and chased after Selena. "Sel! Come on!" She called. She wasn't surprised when Selena ignored her and kept walking.

"Fuck!" She grumbled, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Trouble in paradise?" She heard Justin ask.

"Fuck off!" She answered as she pushed past him.

Demi spent the entire morning irritated. She had never fought with Selena before. She hated it. She felt like a jerk. When lunch arrived she avoided sitting at her usual table. She saw Selena sitting there and wasn't in the mood to deal with all the questions and awkward stares that were sure to ensue. She took her lunch and went outside. After she ate, she went back inside to return the tray. She couldn't believe what she saw. She watched as Justin walked by and grabbed Selena's ass. Selena looked completely horrified and violated. Demi snapped. Clutching the tray she quickly made her way toward the skinny boy. She pushed through anyone who got in her way. Once she caught up to him, she tapped him on the shoulder. As he turned around she raised the lunch tray and smashed it across his face. He immediately dropped to the floor. She let go of the tray and leaned in close to his ear.

"Don't you ever touch her again." She whispered before spitting on him and walking away.

It didn't take long for school security to escort her to the principals office. Her parents were called and she was suspended for two weeks. The drive home was a silent one. She knew her mom was angry. Once they arrived home, Dianna took her truck keys and her cell phone.

"Go to your room." She instructed her daughter. "We will talk once I can think straight."

Demi didn't object. All she could think about was Selena and the promise she had broke. I'm in deep shit, she thought. There's no way in hell I'm gonna be able to fix this anytime soon. I can't even talk to her since I don't have my phone. She flopped back into her bed and stared at the ceiling. After what felt like hours, she heard her door open. Eddie, her step dad entered. She sat up as he sat on the bed next to her.

"The school called today." He stated. "Your mom told me hat happened. Why Demi? What possessed you to do something like that?" He asked the disappointment evident in his voice.

"He groped Selena. I saw it and snapped." Demi muttered.

"What do you mean groped?" He asked slightly alarmed.

"He walked up and grabbed her ass without her consent. She looked completely violated dad! I couldn't let him treat her like that!" She said her voice slightly higher than usual.

He sat silently for a few moments considering what his daughter told him. "I would've done the same thing." He stated. "I'll talk to your mom. In the meantime, get some rest. You look exhausted."

"Thanks dad."

Shortly after her dad left her room, Demi decided to go to bed. As she laid in the dark her mind was racing and her heart felt empty. She didn't know what was going to happen with her and Selena. Her school suspension might possibly result in getting her kicked off of the basketball team. She didn't want that to happen, but honestly she wouldn't be crushed if it did. She wanted Selena to be happy again. Frustrated she could feel the tears as they slid down her cheeks. She wanted to bury her face in Selena's hair and breathe her in. She took a deep breath and did the only thing she could do, she wiped her tears, closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


	12. We Don't Need To Whisper

**A/N: Happy New Year! Thank you to everyone who reads these stories and thank you very much to those of you that review them. Follow me on Twitter if you would like AViolentEmotion. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

It had been three days since she had talked to her. Three fucking days. Granted it wasn't like she could even call her anyway since she didn't have her phone, but she could have at least attempted to make contact. She distinctly remembers a time when she broke her damn foot jumping out of Selena's second floor window. Selena had been grounded a week, but Demi didn't care, she had to see her. They weren't even dating then. This is bullshit, the tattooed brunette thought to herself. Unable to sit still, she went downstairs into the gym. She taped her hands and feet, and started kicking and punching one of the bags. The entire time she pictured Justin's smug little face. He's such a fucking retard, she thought to herself. She felt herself getting angry, and before she knew she was violently attacking the bag. She didn't notice her brother sitting on the stairs watching.

"Are you about done?" He asked when she stopped.

"What are you doing down here?" She panted.

"Well Demi, I live here." He answered sarcastically.

"Fuck off!" She snapped.

"Ok. When you're done being a little rage monster, let me know. I may or may not have a message to deliver from Selena. Give me a call when you're done smashing shit." He told her as he got up and headed up the stairs.

"Matt! Wait!" She called after him. "I'm sorry." She said when he stopped. "I'm pretty fucking miserable right now. I shouldn't take it out on you."

"No, you shouldn't. It's cool though. I get it." He said as he walked back down the stairs.

"What did she say?" Demi asked quietly.

"Umm, well first off she wanted me to tell you that you're an idiot. An extremely sexy idiot, but an idiot none the less. While she doesn't approve of your methods, she does understand your reasons." He said raising an eyebrow. Demi smiled as she listened. "Second, she loves you and she's going crazy without you. And last but not least, she's sorry about the fight you guys had, it was stupid." He finished.

"Dude, you're like my favorite person right now." She said as she jumped up and hugged her brother.

"Seriously though, since when did you follow the rules?" He asked his sister.

"Ha! Not this time. I'm already in deep shit. I'd love to see her, but I just don't wanna be in more trouble." She told him.

"True." He shrugged in response. "I've got homework. I'll see you at dinner." He said as he headed up the stairs.

Exhausted, she collapsed onto the mats. As she laid there, she couldn't help but smile. Selena wasn't mad. She felt some of her stress instantly melt away. She wished she could hear her voice. She missed her. This was going to be a long suspension. If she was lucky, maybe her dad would talk her mom into returning her phone. Sighing, she picked herself up off the mat and headed upstairs. She peeled off her sweaty clothes, and climbed into the shower. She let the water wash away all of her frustration. She knew all of her anger, was useless. She couldn't just beat people into submission. She was going to have to swallow her pride and apologize.

That night as she laid in bed, she heard a tapping sound on her window. "What the hell?" She mumbled. She got out of the warmth of her bed and opened the window, peering outside. She suddenly felt a sharp pain as a hard object collided with her eye. "What the fuck?" She growled.

"Oh shit! Dem! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" She heard her girlfriend explain from down below.

"Sel, were you throwing rocks at my window?" Demi asked her.

"Yes..." The remorseful girl responded. "I'm really sorry about your eye baby."

"Hold on. I'm coming down." Demi told her as she disappeared back into her bedroom. She reemerged wearing a leather jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans. She carfeully lowered herself toward the ground before letting go of the house and dropping with a soft thud onto the grass below her. Immediately Selena tackled her to the ground and covered her face in kisses.

"Dem. I've missed you so much." The raven haired girl mumbled.

"I missed you too." Demi told her as she looked up at Selena's beautiful face. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

They walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. As they walked Demi noticed Selena shiver slightly.

"Are you cold?" She asked as she removed her jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Thank you." Selena murmered.

They continued walking and Selena couldn't help but admire the girl who was holding her hand. She looked so flawless. She loved the way she rolled the sleeves on her flannel shirt exposing her forearms and the ink that covered the skin. She loved Demis tattoos. She loved how she just throws on a pair of boots without even bothering to tie the laces. She always looked like a bad ass. She smiled as she thought about how sweet Demi was. She noticed Demi glance at her and smile back.

"Are you doing ok Dem?" Selena asked.

"Yeah. I'm probably going to get kicked off the team, so that sucks. But at least I'll have more time to spend with you before graduation."

"Speaking of graduation, I had something that I wanted to tell you. I actually just found out yesterday." Selena replied nervously.

"Well?" Demi encouraged.

"I got accepted to NYU." Selena blurt out quickly.

"Oh my god! That's so amazing!" Demi exclaimed wrapping her arms around Selena's waist as she lifted her off the ground an spun her around.

"Wait, you're not upset?" Selena questioned.

"Why would I be upset Sel? It's your dream to go to New York." Demi answered.

"I just wasn't sure how you would react. I know you're going to USC. We are going to literally be on opposite ends of the country. Thinking about it makes me sad Dem. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you." The slightly taller girl said sadly.

"We will worry about all of that when we get there. Right now we still have high school to worry about and I'm right here in front of you Sel. Let's enjoy it." Demi answered before pressing her lips to Selena's.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Selena asks.

"Yeah. Come on." Demi answers. "Call Matt and have him let us in. I don't have my keys and I really don't want to climb up the house."

Selena pulled out her phone and called Matt. After two attempts he finally answers.

"Hello..." He grumbles.

"Hey, it's me." Selena says softly.

Immediately she hears the alarm in his voice. "Selena!? Are you ok?"

"Matt I'm fine. Let me in the house. I'm out front." She laughs before hanging up the phone.

"He was literally panicking thinking something happend to me." Selena told Demi as they waited for the door to open.

"He cares about you." Demi said softly. "You're like his other sister."

"I know." Selena replied as the door opened revealing a very confused and sleepy Matt.

"What the fuck guys?" He asked his voice still scratchy from sleep.

"We went for a walk." Demi answered. He just stood there rubbing his face.

"Sorry for waking you up." Selena said giving the shirtless boy a hug. He grunted in response and stalked off toward the kitchen.

"Come on." Demi said taking Selena's hand and going upstairs.

Both girls climbed into bed and got settled. Selena rested her head on Demi's chest as she played with her hair. Selena loved the steady thump of Demi's strong heartbeat against her ear. She wanted to get under her skin. She sighed as she realized even that wouldn't be close enough. She could tell Demi was preoccupied with something. Instead of asking about it she just snuggled into her more. She smiled as Demi pressed a kiss onto the the top of her head. "I love you Selena." She heard her whisper as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Demi could tell that Selena had fallen asleep. She was thankful to be holding her right now. She knew that she would have to pay the price for betraying her parents in the morning. Hopefully they would be reasonable. She was certain she would be able to con her way out of more trouble based on much they loved the dark haired girl. Demi wrapped both arms around Selena and held her tightly. She closed her eyes and let out a slow deep breath. She didn't care what anyone said, tomorrow she was going to settle the score with Justin once and for all. She couldn't deal with his bullshit anymore. Her pile of problems was quickly getting bigger. New York, she thought. Fuck. Me.


	13. Surrender

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. **

As soon as she opened her eyes, she knew it was going to be a long day. She carefully stretched her sleep soaked limbs and sat up. She looked down at the beautiful girl sleeping next to her. She made everything worth it. She didn't care if she spent the rest of her life grounded. She didn't care if she spent the rest of her life fighting Justin. She was simply worth it. She rolled her eyes at the thought of Justin. I really hate that little prick, she thought. She planted both feet firmly on the ground and got out of bed. She took a deep breath and got ready for her day. Once she was finished showering and dressing, she checked to see if Selena was still asleep. Sure enough she was. She smiled as she placed a soft kiss on her girlfriends cheek before leaving the room to face her parents. She took a deep breath as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning." She said to her family as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Hey Dem." Matt replied smiling a little bigger than he needed. "Did you sleep well?" He asked. She could tell he wanted to laugh. She shot him a glare.

"Yes." She grumbled at her brother. "Mom. Dad. Can we talk?" She asked her parents.

"Of course." Her mom answered. Her dad nodded.

"Last night Selena came over and I snuck out of the house and went for a walk with her. After we finished with the walk, she asked if she could stay and I told her yes." She told her parents. She could tell by the looks on their faces that they were not happy.

"Demi, what part of grounded do you not understand?" Her dad asked frowning.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to see her. I know I shouldn't have disregarded my punishment. Honestly I feel like I'm being over punished. A two week suspension? That seems hardly fair. I don't even wanna talk about the fact that I'm not going to be able to finish playing basketball. It's my senior year. Justin has been harassing me since Selena and I starting seeing each other. He shouldnt have touched her the way he did. It was extremely in appropriate. I know I shouldn't have smacked him the face with a tray, but I was just fed up."

"Demi, I understand you're upset." Her mom said. "But we have rules and consequences for breaking those rules."

"Mom, I know that. I'm 18. I really think its messed up that you're taking my phone and keys. I shouldn't be trapped in the house. I'm not a little kid. I haven't complained once about any of this. I understand completely that my actions caused this mess. I'm just asking that you guys give me a break. I didn't randomly just decide to beat Justin up. You even said it yourself dad, he deserved it." The teenager said, trying to reason with her parents.

"Honestly dad, I would have done the same thing." Matt stated, sticking up for his sister.

"Matt shut up." His dad scolded the boy. "Your mom and I need to talk about this. Both of you give us a few minutes."

Matt picked up his plate and headed into the living room. Demi grabbed some fruit as she passed the breakfast bar and followed.

"You think they're gonna cut me some slack?" She asked her brother.

"Who knows." He replied shrugging his shoulder. "Is Selena still here?" He asked.

"Yeah. She's still sleeping."

"Long night?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Umm, no. Stop being a fucking perv!" Demi answered punching his arm.

"I'm seeing Taylor." He stated out of the blue.

"What!? Joe's gonna have a fit!"

"Nah. I talked to him about it. We are cool. He likes her, but he doesn't really think they have enough in common."

"Well in that case, I'm happy for you. She's a sweetheart."

"How are thing with you and Sel?"

"Perfect." Demi said smiling.

"I know you're my sister and everything Dem, but if you break that girls heart, I'll break your damn legs."

"Power down dude. And what if she breaks my heart?" Demi retorted

"She won't." He said making eye contact with his sister. "I see the way she looks at you. You are literally the only person that she will ever want to be with. I didn't mean to sound like a jerk, I just know that you don't like to be tied down."

"She makes me want to stay in one place forever."

"And what place would that be?"

"Wherever she is."

Both teenagers looked as their parents entered the living room. "Matt, give us a minute." Eddie told him.

"Good luck, Dem." He said giving her a fist bump as he walked away.

"Your mom and I talked. You can have your keys and phone back. You're not restricted to the house anymore either. However, if you get into another fight that's it. I'm taking the phone and truck permanently. Like you said, you're 18 now. We pay for both of those things. Do you understand."

"Yes. I do. Thank you." Demi said to her parents.

"Sweetheart, we know how hard you work. You have straight A's and you've never been in trouble. We are going to meet with the school and try to get your suspension reduced and keep you on the team. You don't deserve to lose everything you've worked so hard for." Dianna told the teenager.

"Are you serious?" Demi exclaimed as she hugged her mom.

"Yes." They both replied in unison.

"Mom. Dad. I love you guys." She said as she left the living room to go back upstairs.

"We love you too." Her dad called after her.

When she walked into her room, she smiled at the sight of Selena towel drying her hair on the bed. She was wearing one of Demi's band tees and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Hey baby." She smiled as Demi gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Did you sleep good?" Demi asked the raven haired girl.

"As a matter of fact I did." Selena answered. "I missed waking up with you though."

"I had to talk to my parents."

"How did that go?" Selena asked, scrunching her nose.

"Umm, pretty fuckin fantastic actually." Demi smiled. "They give me my shit back and they are going to talk to the school." Demi added.

"So you're not grounded?"

"Nope. Hopefully I'll be able to finish the season too. It depends on what the school says."

"I love you."

"I love you too Sel. Clearly." Demi said with a smile. "Come on. Let's go do something!" She said grabbing the taller girls hand and pulling her toward the bedroom door.

"Where are we going?" Selena asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

"It's a surprise." Demi answered. Selena reached over and laced her fingers with Demi's. She couldn't stop the cheesy grin that was plastered all over face.

"Sel, you look like a damn fool right now." Demi teased laughing.

"I can't help it!" The raven haired girl exclaimed. Demi continued to laugh as they drove out of town. Once she pulled the truck up to the lake, Selena was beyond excited. Demi watched as she took her shoes off and rolled her pants up before sitting at the edge of the dock and dipping her feet in the water. Demi followed suit. Once she settled in next to her, Selena leaned her head onto Demi's shoulder and let out a content sigh. Demi lifted her arm and wrapped it around Selena. They sat that way for quite awhile. Selena felt Demi shift and watched as she stood.

"I've got an idea." She heard the shorter brunette say as she started to remove her clothes.

"Dem! What are you doing!?" She exclaimed as she made eye contact with the stripping girl. She immediately recognized the mischievous gleam in here eyes.

"Going swimming." She stated. Before diving head first into the lake. Selena waited for her to resurface.

"You're crazy!" She laughed as she watched Demi treading water.

"Strip!" Demi yelled smiling at the girl on the dock.

"No way Torres." Selena teased. "You gotta ask me nicely." She said biting her bottom lip.

"Baby, get in the water please. I love you." Demi said softly, giving her the best puppy dog eyes she could manage.

"Well, since you asked nicely." She said seductively.

She watched as Selena stood and slowly removed her shirt. Demi knew she was teasing her. As she unbuttoned her pants, her dark hair fell across her face. Slowly she pushed the skin tight fabric down her hips. Once she finished removing her jeans, she pushed her thick dark hair out of her face. Demi never took her eyes off the girl. She had to remind herself to breathe. She swallowed a lump in her throat as Selena took of her bra and then her panties. The entire time her eyes never left Demi's. Gracefully, she dove into the chilly water. She immediately surfaced and swam over to Demi. Demi pulled her in and felt Selena's legs wrap around her waist. Demi captured Selena's lips with hers. They spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the lake and each other. After Demi dropped Selena off at home, she had one more stop she needed to make. Justin. She promised it would end today. She meant it.

As she stood on his front porch waiting for someone to answer the door, she braced herself for the worst. She knew as soon as she did this it would either end badly or end with some sort of resolution. She hoped for the latter. The consequences of the first option were more than she was willing to give right now. He frowned as soon as soon as he saw her standing there.

"What the fuck!" He said quietly. "You need to leave."

"Bro, we need to talk."

"No way. I'm not talking to you."

"Justin...This is getting to a bit ridiculous."

"Well you started it." He whinned.

"No I didn't." Demi said sighing. "Will you just come outside please?"

After several moments he relented and stepped outside, closing the door.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"This bullshit has got to stop. Something's got to give dude. She not with you anymore. Be a man and move the fuck on. We both know the only thing you wanted to do was fuck her anyway. It didn't happen. There are plenty of other stupid ass sluts that would be more than happy to bone you."

"Whatever Torres. It's the principle of the thing. She was my girlfriend, you stole her." He huffed.

"Umm, were you like fucking repeatedly dropped on your head when you were a baby or something?" She asked with an exasperated look on her face. "Dude, I'm seriously just not going to do this anymore. You wanna kick my ass? Do it. I'll let you. Come on." She said spreading her arms out. "Hit me."

"W..what?" He stammered.

"That's what you want right?" She asked. "You're not gonna get her back. If this it what I have to do to get you to leave us alone, I'll do it. Hit me." She challenged him again.

She watched as his face set into a frown. She watched as he balled his fists by his side. She could tell he was aggravated. After a few moments he sighed heavily, and shook his head.

"I'm not going to hit you." He said quietly. "I'll leave you alone." Demi nodded as she watched him disappear into his house.


	14. Rebel Yell

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long. I've had writers block big time and I haven't been quite as into this story. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

Demi assumed after her confrontation with Justin, he would go away. That wasn't the case. After her parents had met with the principle, she was allowed to return after a week long suspension instead of two. The basketball coach also decided to allow her to continue to play. She was very unpleasantly surprised when Joe and Gunner brought up the fact that Justin was all over Selena constantly.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?" Demi said, irritated.

"He has been following her around school all week dude." Gunner said.

"Hasn't Selena said anything?" Joe asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. She didn't." Demi muttered.

"Damn dude. That's some scandalous ass shit." Gunner said crossing his arms.

"Ok. Enough. Selena is not scandalous." Demi snapped at the two boys.

"Chill the fuck out Dem! We are just telling you what we've seen going on since you were suspended. It seems a bit odd. I'm a bit weirded out by the fact that she hasn't told you about it." Joe snapped back.

"Joe, I swear to god, if you talk to me like that again I'm gonna smack those fucking caterpillars right off your forehead." Demi responded, her tone low and menacing.

Gunner started laughing. "Bro, you got some seriously bushy eyebrows."

"Fuck you both." He mumbled. "Fine. Whatever." He added rolling his eyes at Demi. "When this shit comes back to bite you in the ass, don't even say shit to me about it. I tried." He said, before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking away.

"What crawled up his ass?" Gunner asked as he watched his freind storm off.

"Who fucking knows." Demi answered, as she walked off leaving Gunner standing there alone.

Demi spent the rest of the morning in a bad mood. She wanted to text Selena but decided it would be better if she spoke to her in person. The longer she thought about the situation, the more pissed off she became. Selena hadn't even bothered texting her once this morning. Sure, maybe she was busy in class but she always at least sent her something. Maybe she's hanging with Justin, Demi thought frowning.

"Hey." She heard Miley say as she slid into the seat next to hers.

"Hey Miles." She responded unenthusiastically.

"Really? You could at least pretent to be happy to see me." Miley drawled.

Demi sighed. "I'm just having a shitty day. Sorry." She mumbled.

"You look like you got a case of the my hot ass girlfriend is spending time with her gay ass ex boyfriend and not telling me about it's." She said with a smirk.

"Dude! Am I seriously like the last person to find out about this? This is such bullshit!" Demi said as she slammed her math book closed and left class. She stormed throught the halls. Once she reached her locker, she yanked the door open and threw her school books inside. She knew she was letting her anger get the best of her. She was so tired of Justin and his bullshit. Before she could escape the hallway and get some fresh air, she heard the bell ring. Fuck, she thought. She navigated through the sea of people hoping she could make it out before anyone who actually cared spotted her. He wasn't so lucky. She scowled as Selena spotted her and headed her way. Instead of returning Selena's smile, dhe walked right by her without uttering a single word. Selena was stunned.

"Demi!" She called out, trying to catch up to the tattooed girl. She frowned when she realized that Demi wasn't going to respond or stop. She watched as the brunette dissappeared through the front doors. Selena was confused. She could tell that Demi was upset as she walked by. Her face and body language said more than words ever could.

"What the fuck was that all a about?" Matt asked as he walked up to his confused friend.

"I have no idea." Selena said softly.

As he looked at the raven haired girl, he could tell she was trying her hardest not to cry. "I'll talk to her." He said as he ran out the door after his sister.

"Demi!" He called out to her back as he caught up to her.

"What?" She snapped as she continued walking.

"Would you stop please?"

"No. You can walk."

"Dem! Fuckin stop!" He yelled at his sister.

"What Matt?" She said back very loudly as she came to an abrupt stop. "What!?" She repeated.

"What's your fuckin problem?" He asked.

"You. You're my fuckin problem. Joe. Gunner. Miley. Selena." She spat. "All of you seem to be aware of Selena and her new best buddy Justin."

"Oh shit..." He trailed off.

"Yeah. Oh shit." She said a she turned and walked away.

"Dem! Wait! It's not what you think!" He called out to her as he chased her.

"I really don't give a fuck anymore Matt. I'm tired of this shit. I don't have time and its just not worth it anyway. We graduate soon. Lets be honest, high school relationships don't fucking last. I'm done."

"You're so full of shit. You're such a dick Demi. I knew you'd do this."

"Do what? Let Selena fuck with my head? You're a dick Matt."

"That's right Dem. Typical. If you can't punch it in the face you run like a little bitch. Good luck with that." He stated as he let her walk away.

She simply responded by sticking her middle finger in the air as she walked to her truck and left school. Matt knew shit was about to hit the fan. He immediately ran back to Selena.

"Sel, we have a problem." He stated. "Demi found out about Justin."

"What?! How?!" The clearly stressed girl asked her voice higher than normal.

"I'm assuming the fucking rumor mill."

"So she thinks..."

"Yup. He interrupted."

"What do I do?" She asked as she stepped into her friends arms.

"Tell her what's going on. Hopefully she will listen." Matt stated. "We should probably let her chill a bit. Our conversation was not very pleasant." He added.

"You saved all the texts right?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"Good."

"You know she's going to kill him. She's going to lose everything she has worked so hard for."

"We will just have to put her in a position where she can't do anything."

"Like what?"

"Joe is throwing a party, we will get Nick to get her to come. She won't come if any of us ask and we will explain everything there. We will wait until she's drunk. It's easier to handle her outbursts when she's drunk."

"This plan sounds terrible."

"It's all we got. She's gonna leave you Sel, if we don't tell her."

"I know. I just feel like I'll lose her either way." She whispered.

"You won't. I'll knock her out if I have to."

"Ok." She smiled weakly. "She going to mad about us keeping this from her."

"She will understand." Matt assured her.

Selena sighed as she walked to her next class. Justin had started stalking her. Her skin crawled as she remembered the way he pushed his body against hers when he followed her into the bathroom. If it wasn't for Matt, it would have probably went further. To make matters worse, several people saw both Justin and Matt exit the restroom before her. She's surprised that Demi didn't catch wind of that particular rumor. Since then, Justin's been threatening to tell Demi that they had sex. He was contantly texting her and sitting with her every chance he got. She didn't know what to do. She didn't tell Demi, because she knew if he found out the way he touched her, she'd kill him. She had already gotten in enough trouble this year. She didn't have any more room for another outburst. She'd be expelled and she'd probably lose her scholarship for college. Selena didn't want that. Maybe I should just let her break up with me, Selena thought. At least that way I know that she wouldn't sacrifice her future to try and protect me. She quickly wiped away a tear as she realized what she had to do.


	15. Break Stuff

**A/N: So I know the last chapter left you guys all like wtf? Lol. Hopefully, this resolves the whole Justin issue. As I wrote this chapter I realized that these characters seem to spend a lot of time drinking. Maybe I'll have them attend an alcohol awareness assembly or something in the next chapter, lol. Also, just to give you guys context on how big of a dude Matt is, he's basically gonna be modeled after a dude named M. Shadows. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. I think the next chapter is probably going to be the last for this story. We shall see.**

Matt glanced nervously at his watch. It was getting late and Demi still hadn't showed. He knew that this idea was a long shot. She was being unreasonable. Selena was heartbroken and couldn't get Demi to talk to her. It was all just a simple misunderstanding. As usual Demi let her temper control her actions. It was probably her greatest flaw.

"Did she say she was coming?" He asked Nick.

"Yeah. Her exact words were, I'll stop by." He told the much larger boy.

"Fuck!" He said loudly.

"I'll text her and see what's up." Nick said trying to resolve the tension.

Matt glanced over at Selena. She was sitting with Taylor and looked absolutely miserable. His sister was such a douche sometimes, he thought. Why the fuck is she so moody?

"She said she's on her way." Nick said pulling him out of his thoughts.

He let out a relieved sigh. "Thank god." He said as he headed over to Selena.

"She on her way." He told her.

"Ok." She answered quietly.

"It's gonna be ok Sel. She loves you. She'll listen." Taylor said attempting to comfort her friend.

Demi walked toward the house with a frown. She recognized Justin's car immediately. She smirked as she thought about what she was planning on doing to the blonde haired boy. She walked into the house and immediately felt several sets of eyes on her. She was used to it and paid them no attention. She saw Matt with Selena and Taylor over by the couches. She purposely avoided them and went into the kitchen.

"Demi!" She heard Gunner call out.

"Hey bro. What's up." She said bumping his fist with hers.

"Shoot the moon?" He asked.

"Let's do it." She answered as he grabbed two plastic cups, filled them with beer then handed her the cup along with a shot of Jack.

"Cheers." Gunner exclaimed as they tapped their cups together, dropped the shot into the beer and chugged the liquid.

"Holy shit!" Demi exclaimed a she slammed her cup on the counter. "Haven't done that in a while."

"Are you doing ok bro?" Gunner asked. "You've seemed tense at school since you got back."

"Yeah, just stupid fucking relationship drama." Demi replied. "It's not a big deal. I'm pretty much over it."

"The drama?" He asked as he grabbed them more beers.

"Yeah. And the relationship. If Justin wants her, he can have her." She said.

"Shit Dem. You don't mean that." Gunner said shaking his head.

"Ready for another one?" She asked holding up the beer and shot.

"Let's do it." He said, as they both chugged another beer and shot.

After what seemed like hours, Demi was finally completely drunk. Matt watched as she stumbled around with her arm slung over Gunners shoulder. He was just as drunk as she was.

"Demi!" He called out.

"What?" She slurred as both her and Gunner stumbled toward him.

"We need to talk." Matt stated seriously.

"Fuck that." She said laughing.

"Aww, come on D. Hear em out." Gunner said with a sloppy grin on his face.

"Fine. Hurry up. I'm busy." The drunk girl sighed.

Matt turned around and motioned for Selena to come over to them. "Sel needs to talk to you." He told his sister. "Let's go." He said to Gunner. "Give them some privacy."

Selena carefully sat next to Demi. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." Demi mumbled crossing her arms.

"I wanted to start off by apologizing. What I'm about to tell you is not going to be easy for you to hear. I shouldn't have kept it from you." Selena said quietly.

"Ok. I'm listening." Demi said as she swallowed the lump in her throat. This was the moment she had been dreading. Selena was going to tell her she was back with Justin. She quickly reminded herself that she didn't care.

"A couple days after you got suspended, Justin started following me around and sending me all kinds of inappropriate text messages. It all came to a head when he followed me into the girls restroom." Selena explained, as she took a deep breath. Demi felt her blood start to boil. "He pushed me up against the counter and tried to unbutton my pants. The only reason he wasn't able to get farther was because Matt saw him follow me and stopped him." She finished with tears in her eyes. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd go after him and I don't want you to lose everything you've worked so hard for."

"Are you fucking serious?" Demi said. "I'm going to fucking kill him!" She stated as she stood. She felt herself sway due to her drunkenness.

"Dem, listen to me it's not worth it." Selena pleaded.

"I'm not gonna let him treat you like that." She said as she walked away.

"Justin!" She yelled searching for the boy.

"Matt!" Selena called out. "Stop her! She's looking for him."

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed. "Gunner, come on." He told his drunk friend as they heard toward the sound of Demi's yelling.

I'd didn't take Demi long to find him. Once she did, she cut through the crowd until she was face to face with him. She immediately shoved him.

"What the fuck bro!" She yelled. "Keep your fucking hands off my shit!" She continued.

"Let's go Torres!" He spat out.

Before Demi could move, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. "No Dem." She heard her brother say.

"Matt. Let me go now." She said as she struggled against him.

"Selena doesn't want this." He said to her.

"Please Dem." She heard her girlfriend plead. "Please?"

"You're a little bitch, Torres!" Justin taunted.

"Ok. You know what mutherfucker!" She heard her brother snap. She watched in complete shock as he lunged toward the boy and connected his fist with the side of his face. Demi realized that Matt was twice the size of Justin.

"Oh fuck!" She muttered. "He's gonna die."

"Grab him!" Gunner yelled. Demi moved toward her brother and grabbed a hold of one of his arms. He was strong and broke free immediately.

"You don't talk about my fucking family you little prick." He yelled as he continuously punched the now unconscious boy.

"Tay! Help!" Demi yelled. She knew that neither he and Gunner were strong enough to stop him. "Talk to him." She explained.

"Matt. Baby." She said calmly. "Stop." He immediately stopped. He looked around and saw the complete horror etched on everyone's face.

"It's ok. Come here." He heard Taylor say. He walked toward her and she led him out of the room. Justin's friends gathered around him and attempted to wake him up.

"He needs to go the hospital." Demi said as she walked away. "Come on Sel." He said as she took her girlfriends hand.

"What the fuck just happened?" Demi mumbled.

"Matt just lost it." Selena whispered. "Let's go check on him."

They found Matt and Taylor sitting on the front porch with Joe, Nick, and Miley.

"We've got your back man." Joe said.

"He had it coming." Nick added.

"He won't tell the truth." Miley said. "At least not if he knows what's good for him." She added. "No ones gonna know what happened here except the people that saw it. They won't fuck with you."

"I shouldn't have done that." Matt said angrily. "I lost my temper and took it out on someone else. That's not who I am."

"No one is perfect Matt." Taylor said trying to comfort him.

"Matt." Demi said a her brother looked up and made eye contact. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Joe decided to kick everyone out and end the party. The group of friends went into the house and cleaned up the mess. Once they had put the house back together, they all settled into the den and watched a movie. As Demi laid there with Selena draped across her chest, she felt like a complete idiot. She should have known better than to think that Selena would ever leave her. She realized that she never would. She glanced over at her brother. He had his head in Taylor's lap and his eyes were closed. He's a fucking beast, she thought.

"I love you Sel."

"I love you too Dem."


	16. The Time Of Your Life

**A/N: I'm basically over this story. I will post the last chapter here in the next few days. Until then, enjoy this update. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, I truley appreciate it. :)**

The rest of the school year passed by relatively calm. Justin faded into obscurity and the group of friends toned down the partying. By the time they graduated, they were all relieved to have made it out of high school and into the real world. Selena would be going to college in New York and Demi was headed to California. Matt was going to play football in Texas and Taylor was packing up and headed to Nashville. Gunner and Shane opted to take a year off and figure out what they wanted out of life. Miley, was headed to LA. She wanted to be the next big thing. Nate still had a year of school left. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Hey!" Gunner yelled as he walked toward Demi and Selena. "Where are you guys headed?" He asked.

"To the park." Selena answered.

"Sweet. Mind if I join?" He asked.

"Nope." Selena said with a smile.

"It's cool bro." Demi said reassuring him.

The three friends walked toward their favorite park. They all grew up playing there and now that they were all getting ready to leave, they couldn't help but go back and spend a few more moments on its familiar grass. They weren't surprised when they found Taylor and Matt sitting in the swings. Shane was sprawled out on the grass close by strumming his guitar. If you listened carefully, the wind carried their laughter from all those years ago. Demi smiled as the memories began to scroll through her head. There wansnt a single memory she had that didn't include one of these people. It was going to be hard to leave them.

"Come on, lets sit with Shane." She said to Selena.

"Ok."

"Hey guys!" Shane said as they got closer. "Fancy running into you here?" He said grinning.

"Weird huh?" Selena said with a knowing smile.

"Hey man." Demi said grabbing his shoulder as she sat on the ground.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." He said.

"You'll still have Gunner." Demi replied. "You could always come to Cali with me." She said.

"I'm not sure if I want to go to college." He answered. "I hate school!" He exclaimed rolling his eyes.

"How are you and Sel gonna manage being on opposite ends of the country?" Gunner asked.

"Serious fucking buzz kill man." Demi said falling back into the grass.

"Please don't remind us." Selena added.

"I was just wondering. That shit is going to be hell." He said. "Y'all are gonna be meeting new people and..."

"Can you shut up?" Demi interrupted.

"Dude. You're digging yourself a hole." Shane said to him.

"Whatever." Gunner said exasperated as he threw his hands in the air.

"I think Demi and I will do just fine. It will be hard, but I think we can make it." Selena said hopefully quickly glancing at Demi.

"We'll make it." Demi said defiantly.

"I wasn't trying to upset you guys or anything." Gunner explained.

"I know bro. I'm sorry I snapped." Demi apologized. "I'm seriously going to miss you guys."

"Hey Dem." Shane said getting her attention as he started to play "Good Riddance" by Greenday. She smiled as he started to sing.

_Another turning point, _

_A fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist_

_Directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, _

_And don't ask why  
It's not a question, _

_But a lesson learned in time._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,  
I hope you had the time of your life._

Demi jumped in and sang the next verse as Selena leaned her head against her shoulder.

_So take the photographs, _

_And still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories _

_And dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth _

_It was worth all the while_

Gunner and Selena joined in as they sang the last couple of choruses.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,_

_I hope you had the time of your life.  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,_

_I hope you had the time of your life._

They spent the rest of the afternoon running around like a bunch of kids. They played on the playground and ran around like they didn't have a care in the world. By the time the sun set, they were all exhausted. They laid in a straight line in the middle of the park and looked at the stars.

"What did you wanna be you grew up?" Taylor asked Matt.

"A carpenter." He said smiling. "What about you?" He asked.

"A star." She answered. "Just like those." She said pointing into the sky. "I want to shine." She sighed.

"What about you Sel?" Matt asked. "What did you want to be?"

"A painter." She said. "Dem?" She asked.

"Umm, a musician." She answered. "Still do."

"This will be our last summer together guys." Shane said sadly.

"It doesn't have to be." Matt said. "We could promise to see each other very summer once we graduate." He said.

"We could." Selena said smiling as she grabbed Demi's hand.

"Hey y'all!" They heard Miley yell as she headed toward them with Nate.

"It's about time!" Shane said. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"I took her to the movies and stuff." Nate said.

"And stuff?" Demi questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Gross." Selena laughed.

"I don't know about y'all, but I'm ready to get turnt up!" Miley said loudly.

"Dude. We're just chillin." Gunner said.

"Y'all look like you're a out to go to a funeral all sad and shit." She said waving her hands around.

"Can't we just enjoy a little peace and quiet Miles?" Shane asked.

"Umm, hell no." She said. "Are you gonna whine to mommy that I corrupted you Shane? You know like when you told her Demi and I "made" you smoke weed." She said using air quotations around the word made.

Everyone laughed.

"Shut up!" That was like three years ago." He whined.

"Miley. You gotta chill girl. Seriously. We're all just thinking about the future and shit." Demi said.

She rolled her eyes. "Boring."

Demi was amazed how Nate was able to stay quiet the entire time. Miley was annoying. He's probably used to it by now she thought. As she sat there, she glanced over at Matt and Taylor. Her head was resting on his chest and he was playing with her long blonde hair. They were oblivious to the world around them. She watched as Matt closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to Taylor's hairline. He looked completely happy. It made her smile. Her brother was her best friend.

It amazed her how far they had all come. They were standing at the Beggining of the rest of their lives and she was terrified. She didn't want to leave these days behind. She didn't want to be away from Selena. She wanted this summer to last forever. She knew she was going to have to let it go eventually. It was hard to say goodbye. In fact it was terrifying. She didn't tell everyone that she chose to go to college in Cali because she planned on getting a record deal. USC was right smack in the middle of the city. She would go to school and play ball until she got signed. That was her plan. If she didn't get signed, she'd have her degree.

"Come on guys!" She heard Miley complaining.

"I don't think anyone feels like drinking Miles." Selena said trying to reason with the girl.

"I'll go!" Gunner said.

"Me too!" Shane said.

"Fuckin finally!" Miley exclaimed. "How bout all y'all?" She asked gesturing at Matt, Taylor, Selena and Demi.

"No." They all said in unison.

"Fine then. Let's go." She told the others as they left.

"She is so fucking annoying." Matt said.

"Babe, be nice." Taylor scolded.

"That girl is a hot fucking mess." He said in a high pitched voice.

"Matt!" Taylor said.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry." He grumbled.

"I'm glad they took off." Selena said. "They were killing the vibe." She smiled.

"No shit." Demi added.

"Are you gonna visit me in New York?" Selena asked as she snuggled into Demi.

"Of course I will." Demi answered as she wrapped her arms around her.

"We'll take turns." Selena said confidently.

Demi laughed. "I love you baby." She whispered.

"Love you." Selena smiled.

The four friends laid in the grass for a couple more hours before calling it a night. As Demi and Selena walked home hand in hand,Selena felt a little sad. She was going to miss Demi. She wasn't even sure what life without her was like. They had been freinds for so long that she had no memories of when they weren't. It was going to be hard to be away from her. She sighed as they approached her house.

"Can't you stay?" Selena asked hopefully.

"Not tonight. I've got to talk to my dad about something." Demi responded with an apologetic smile.

"I love you." Selena said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you too." Demi mumbled against Selena's lips. She hugged her then made her way down the street to her house.

It was a short walk, but it gave her just enough time to collect her thoughts. Her mind was racing and she was confused. She really couldn't stand the idea of being without Selena. She walked into her house and called out for her dad.

"I'm in the den sweetheart." He answered.

"I need your advice." The tattooed teenager said as she plopped down on the couch.

"Ok. Whats up?" He asked.

"I don't want to go to California without Selena." She blurted out.

"Dem." He said sighing.

"Dad. I love her. It's not just first love or teenage bullshit. I actually love her. She is it for me. I'm falling apart just thinking about us being so far way from each other." She interrupted.

He took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Listen to me. I don't doubt for one second that the two of you were made to be together. Sometimes in order to make it to forever, you have to let each other go for a while. Long distance is hard. It might be better and healthier for your relationship if you take a break. You're both going to grow and have so many different experiences while you're apart. It's hard to be chained to someone you can't touch. It can destroy even the greatest love. If you let it go, it will come back when you are both ready." he said to the confused teenager.

"Can't I just follow her to New York?" She asked slightly panicky.

"Is that what you want?" He asked.

"No, but yes." She grumbled. "I don't know what to do dad." She said sadly.

"I know. You'll figure it out. I promise." He said placing a kiss on the top of her head.


	17. Say Goodbye

**A/N: Ok, this is short and I apologize, but I wanted to finish this story and I didn't really want to drag the chapter out. I hope you guys like it. It's kind of an open ending. You can imagine the rest.**

As the summer drew to an end they both knew the inevitable was coming. Neither one wanted to be the one to start the conversation. Selena was going to New York. Demi was going to California. Long distance relationships did not work. They both knew that. Selena was the first to leave. As she stood there watching her parents load her luggage into the back of the Tahoe, she wanted to cry. Demi helped her dad stack the heavy bags neatly. She had a heavy feeling in her chest. Demi had seemed preoccupied lately. She could see her dad and Demi quietly talking once they finished. She watched as he reached his hand up and squeezed her shoulder

"You ready?" Demi asked as she walked up to the raven haired girl.

"I guess." She mumbled. "What were you and my dad talking about?" She asked.

"What I'm about ready to do." She said hesitantly.

"Dem? What are you talking about?" Selena asked worry in her voice.

"Things are changing Sel. You've got your life and I've got mine. We are going in two different directions right now." Demi said her voice catching.

"You're seriously not doing this right now." Selena said panicked. "Dem stop!"

"Sel listen." Demi said composing herself. "We need to be honest with each other. I don't want to end up miserable and resenting you. I love you. Long distance relationships don't work. It's hard and we will be so far apart."

"We can make it work." She said tearfully. "Please Dem."

"I want you to be happy Sel. I'm always gonna be here. I promise. I'm not saying goodbye forever, I'm just saying goodbye for now. You're gonna meet new people, you're gonna experience so many things while you're in New York. The same goes for me. I don't want to hold you back." Demi said as tears of her own started to fall.

"You're what makes me happy Demi." She whispered.

"I'm not trying to break your heart right now, Sel. I need you to do this with me. We're always going to be together, just not right now. I love you and when this all over, I will find you again. I believe in our love. We have to do this. Please baby?" The tattooed girl begged.

As much as Selena hated to admit it, she knew that Demi was right. Her heart told her to hold on and never let go, but her brain was telling her to do the right thing. They would suffocate each other if they didn't let go. She loved Demi more than anything, she knew that Demi felt the same. She pulled Demi in and rested her forehead against the slightly shorter girls.

"Ok." She surrendered. "I'll let go. I'll carry you in my heart where ever I go. You'll always be with me. Promise me you'll find me no matter what." She whispered.

"I promise."

She kissed her one last time before she walked away and climbed into the waiting vehicle. She could see her tear stained face in the back window as she watched her leave. She felt like she couldn't breathe. It was like all of the air had been sucked out of the atmosphere and she was choking. She hoped she did the right thing. She couldn't tell right now. It hurt too damn much. She turned around and walked back to her house. She felt strange and empty. She wasn't sure if she would be able to do this. It was already hard and it hadn't even been five minutes.

It had been a week since Selena had left. Demi still wandered around lost. They had talked a couple times and texted, but Selena was still a little upset and wanted space so she could adjust. She wanted her back, badly. It was too late anyway. She was leaving tomorrow and she had already made her choice. She knew it was the right one, but it didn't make it hurt any less. She looked at her piles of suitcases and sighed. She was going to make damn sure she got a record deal. She would be in New York within a year. That was now her entire purpose in life now, to get back to her.


End file.
